The Eden Project
by Archer-in-Disguise
Summary: The Eden Project was created to collect fifty of the most talented, most brilliant young adults of the century. Their task is to rebuild the world from the rubble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! It's been so long since I last posted a story or updated any of my old ones. Well, I'm back and ready to destroy yet another fandom with my overactive imagination. Well, I say 'another' when I only ever write about the one.**

 **I was inspired to write this after listening to "Eden" and "The Eden Project" and I felt that it was a great plot to play with. Please tell me if you want this story to continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from the PJO or HoO franchise.**

* * *

Isolation was uncomfortable.

The young blonde woman was escorted through automatic door after sealed automatic door towards her assigned bedchambers. Her brilliant mind ran miles per minute, observing her surroundings with every bit of apprehension she deserved. It was the least she could do after she was kidnapped from her home by two large men dressed in suits.

She had long given up inquiring about her whereabouts. The moment she had recovered from her initial shock of being taken against her will, she had spewed question upon question to her captors. It did not take long for them to give her a reasonable dose of whatever chemical it was for her to remain quiet for the rest of the trip. She had woken in a pristine facility located in the middle of absolutely nowhere, her head reeling as she absorbed everything.

As is protocol, she was given vague details explaining why she had been kidnapped. She was special and Eden, the company responsible for the incident, was in need of her abilities. She did not understand a word they said, however. She was a college student, barely getting through with her two jobs trying to pay off for her law degree. Sure, she had a knack for winning arguments and she may have won a Pulitzer for her term paper on poverty but that did not make her any different from the other geniuses her age.

Finally, she was directed to a small room consisting of a single bed, a desk, a chair, and an uncomfortably small bathroom. Her escorts, who refused to share their true names, had briefed her regarding meals and meetings and she mournfully placed herself on the bed. Her father must have been worried sick. Why did she have to be taken just when she settled on visiting her parents for the weekend?

There were fifty other people, just like her, in the facility right at that very moment. She was but a small piece in a large puzzle. The very few details she received entering the front doors did nothing to sate her curiosity or calm the angry fire burning in the pit of her stomach. She was frustrated and rightly so. How _dare_ they take her away from her peaceful, perfectly normal life!

Instead of channeling her anger in movement, she buried herself in her thoughts. She would be picked up by the very same guards in an hour, as the clock on the far wall suggested. There, she would be taken to the conference room where she will be properly briefed regarding her stay with her captors. She knew that if she were to struggle, she would only be receiving a dose of chemicals injected into her system, thus she needed to remain calm. She needed to leave the facility as logically as she sees fit, without bringing harm to herself or to others.

With her eidetic memory, it was easy for her to map out the corridors she had seen and passed through as she was led to her room. It wasn't enough to devise a foolproof escape plan but it was sufficient to ignite her hope. She needed to use her free time wisely if she were to leave this hell-hole soon.

Just as scheduled, at exactly one in the afternoon, her prison cell door swung open. Her escorts need not drag her off the bed as she had come willingly with them. If she were to find out more of her situation, she needed to be cooperative. They appreciated the wordless hike towards the conference room. She was led to a seat beside a girl with fiery red hair.

She observed the grief-stricken, equally impatient faces of approximately twenty more people around her age. The woman beside her frowned deeply at the sight of her escorts though her features softened when her gaze traveled to the blonde she was forced to be acquainted with. Due to their seat in front, it was quite difficult to turn and see the others.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. Rachel Dare." Her seatmate greeted with a small, slightly strained smile. She had her hand extended and, not wanting to be rude, she had taken it.

"Annabeth Chase." She returned pleasantly. She knew of the Dare family for their multi-million dollar company in the real estate business. Why the heiress was trapped in this place with her, she will never know.

They waited for a long while in silence, glancing every once in a while to the growing number of people as they walked to their seats. Apprehensive whispers filled the room as questions were thrown in the air. There were so many of them. The air turned heavy shortly after and the nervous activity caused the temperature to rise to a nearly uncomfortable level. For such a technologically advanced facility, they couldn't even afford proper air conditioning.

"Oh god." Annabeth heard Rachel gasp from her right, emerald eyes widening as she stared at, what she assumed, were newcomers. "What are _they_ doing here?"

Curious as to what got her acquaintance to feel that way, she turned her head as well.

She was met with quite an interesting sight. The former hushed whispers and eventual angry shouts were gone as four people walked down the aisle. They were familiar to the young lawyer. Due to her profession, she was meant to know the faces of humans in power, thus it was not difficult for her to pinpoint where she had seen them before.

The man closest to her was blonde, just as she was, his electric blue eyes flashing at the slightest movement. He looked around his surroundings with a guarded expression, his shoulders tense. If she was not mistaken, that was Jason Grace, heir to a multi-billion dollar company called Olympian Industries. She had not gone in-depth with her research on him, as she never found a reason to, but his handsome, nearly regal features were definitely one that Annabeth was not to forget after having it plastered on every magazine and tabloid newspaper she could get her hands on.

Beside Jason Grace was his older sister, a woman name Thalia. She, unlike her brother, wanted nothing to do with the family business. She was a more familiar face, just because she was a member of a pop-punk band that one of Annabeth's younger brothers was obsessed with. She held no resemblance to her brother save for the same striking blue eyes and regal beauty.

To the left of Thalia was a dark-haired male. He seemed to be the youngest of the group, his endless pitch black eyes scanning the faces of everyone in the room. He must have been trying to determine who he could trust and who he should stay away from. It was a natural defense mechanism, Annabeth decided. She could not, for the life of her, determine where she had seen him. However, if they were meant to live within close proximity with one another, she will find out eventually.

The last man stood before his peers. She immediately knew who he was. Every woman with the slightest interest in mega-corporations can distinguish those ocean green eyes with ease. Percy Jackson, only son of Poseidon Jackson. His impeccable business sense and charisma made his father's company the richest the world has ever seen. Despite his devastatingly handsome features, he saw no sense in dabbling in meaningless relationships.

Annabeth had never been one to fawn over good looks. She was an intellectual, thus she was always attracted to a man's intelligence than their outward appearance. However, he was quite the exemption. He was required to be a god amongst men if he were to maintain his social standing. He was declared as the world's most eligible bachelor because of his near perfection.

Their eyes met.

He tilted his head slightly at the sight of her. Unlike the other kidnapped children, he seemed to be the calmest. He did not show that he was intimidated, nor did he reflect an ounce of fear. His disposition was that of a leader and she admired that about him. His lips curved upwards into a smile. She found herself returning it.

Their escorts led them to their seats. The dark-haired man she was unfamiliar with was led to sit beside Rachel. He was silent, not quite comfortable having to be separated from his peers. Rachel turned to him. "Nico Di Angelo." She called softly. The man turned to face her, raising an eyebrow.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." He acknowledged. His voice was soft yet smooth, even though he looked as if he does not speak as often. "It's been a while. Last I saw you were the summer ball a year ago."

Annabeth was welcome to listen to their conversation, thus she did not let the opportunity pass to get to know this man named Nico. "Funny seeing you here. Didn't think that we'd get kidnapped together." She mused humorlessly, taking an agitated glance at her surroundings. "You have any idea who these bastards are?"

Nico shrugged. "Percy has an idea. It's not easy kidnapping the most powerful teenagers in the world. I see a lot of familiar faces here."

The red-haired woman nodded her head once, releasing a sigh. "Have you had any contact with your dad?"

"Not since we got here." He fished his smartphone from his pocket, "There's no signal. No wifi. Nothing. How long have you been here?"

"It must have been a week by now," Rachel muttered bitterly, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "I don't think dad even noticed that I've been gone."

Nico remained silent. Annabeth never realized that some of these teens must have been held captive for much longer than she had. Now that she looked at them once more, she noticed the fearful look in their sleepless eyes, their faces gaunt from exhaustion. This must have been the first time since they were taken that they had experienced social interaction.

Upon the arrival of three other victims, the lights in the auditorium dimmed. Unsettling silence filled the room. The projector showed a distorted image of the world outside: New York City in shambles, Los Angeles swept away by the ocean, a giant crack separating Tokyo in half. She frowned, not allowing the disturbing images to affect her in the slightest. Though, she could not say the same for the others.

The spotlight landed on a tall, middle-aged brunette woman with sharp, angular features and cold blue eyes. She wore a pinstripe suit, her hair in a tight bun. She smiled slightly at the sight of them, their eyes trained on her. "Good evening, young ones." Her voice echoed throughout the conference room. "Welcome to the Eden Project."

In big bold letters, the last statement she had just stated flashed through the screen. Annabeth sat straighter on her seat, a sinking feeling of dread overwhelming her rational thought.

"My name is Dr. Evelyn Rose, the reason as to why you all are here." She beamed at the thought of kidnapping multiple people. There was something seriously wrong with her head. "As you may all know, from your briefing upon entering our wonderful facility, the people at Eden need you. You have been carefully selected from the two billion young people in the world today. For what, you may ask. It is because of this."

She gestured to the images on the screen, the gruesome displays of apocalypse and mass murder. From behind her, she heard a girl sob. "Tragic, isn't it?" Evelyn continued, feigning a frown. "The world as you know it will end tomorrow."

Collective gasps were heard throughout the enclosed space, followed by panicked whispers and the small sounds of movement. The speaker raised a hand to soothe the crowd. "The Eden Project aims to collect fifty of the most influential, most powerful, and the most talented teenagers aged 16 until 24 to rebuild the world. You shall be kept in a contained facility as the apocalypse is occurring and, once the outside environment has been stabilized, you shall be sent to continue human civilization."

A hand rose near the far back. Evelyn turned to the young girl. "Yes, child. Do you have a question?"

"How are you so sure that the world will end? You've gathered the children of the richest people on the planet. You're probably only doing this for ransom." The girl accused viciously. The cheers of agreement that followed were deafening. Evelyn frowned.

She moved across the platform. "An excellent question indeed, as expected from our dearest Ms. Watson. To answer, you must be well aware of the nuclear war that will take place at dawn, are you not?"

Silence.

Evelyn nodded, satisfied. "My team has access to the servers of the Department of Defense of every country in the world. Russia has a missile aimed at the heart of every state in the US." She flashed an image of what seemed to be a map of the United States covered with well-placed red dots. "World War III was predicted to happen long ago and will begin tomorrow. Once every major city in the country is destroyed, killing millions of civilians in a split second, every country will turn against one another."

It was about time for humans to end up destroying each other. The woman in front of her had every intention to lie to them, tell them of the apocalypse to lower their defenses and have their primal instincts unleash. In the midst of chaos, all one human cares about is their own survival. Once they were desperate to be saved from the war outside, they will remain with her, in this very facility that kept them prisoner.

"There are twenty-five women and twenty-five men. We have created profiles containing all of your information, including your personalities, all your past relationships, and your DNA, and have taken it upon ourselves to provide you your, well, 'mate'. This is to ensure that the children that you produce will be able to withstand the future environment."

"So when you said that we will rebuild the world, you meant _repopulate_?" Nico Di Angelo asked incredulously.

Evelyn smiled softly, "Yes, of course, Mr. Di Angelo." She replied, "The human race must survive."

A blush rose to Annabeth's cheeks, the mere thought of it sending waves of embarrassment through her. She had boyfriends before, yes, but none lasted enough for her to consider them significant. She was meant to choose who she will be spending the rest of her life with. She did not need scientific data to determine who will father her children if she ever chose to have any. Apparently, she was given no other option.

"What if we refuse?" The smooth velvet voice of Percy Jackson silenced the auditorium. "What if we choose to not take part in your experiment?"

Evelyn's eyes twinkled in amusement, "Unfortunately, Mr. Jackson, that is not an option." She gestured around her, "You see, this facility is located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, thousands of miles from the nearest mainland. If you were to choose to leave, you will die. You all have been carefully selected. It will be best for you to cooperate."

No one dared say anything against her. This woman was intelligent. She knew what she was doing. She would not have committed a crime of this caliber had she not thought through every possibility. Evelyn Rose was insane. None of them contradicted her, however. They were filled with an overwhelming sense of despair.

"You will be given your mates during dinner. Till then, please, feel free to familiarize yourself with our facilities. We will give further instructions after you have properly eaten."

Annabeth wandered the moment she had followed the crowd out of the door, never allowing the gravity of the situation to destroy the hope for her escape. By dinner, she will be given her mate, a man that will keep her company for the rest of forever. She hated the idea. How could others decide who she will be with? The longer she stayed in this suffocating facility, the more she loathed Evelyn Rose.

Her absentminded wandering led her before two large doors. She was walking for quite some time, thus she would not be surprised if she found herself lost beyond recognition despite her impressive sense of direction. She sighed, opening the doors before her.

The scent of chlorine invaded her senses. She scrunched her nose at the abusive scent, not quite used to being in such close proximity to a pool in the past ten or so years. Annabeth Chase was not fond of large bodies of water. Sure, her deathly fear of spiders may or may not be rational but she was sure that millions people hate the water just as much as she does.

Wanting to get as far away from the nauseating smell, she made a move back to the door. The distinct sound of someone resurfacing from the pool took her attention. She had not noticed that someone had been there the whole time. Unable to quell her curiosity, she moved towards the pool.

She was met with the sight of Percy Jackson, yet again. Annabeth was surprised that, by complete and utter coincidence, she had encountered the man once more. It was a large facility with many other things to do. How come she went to the single place that he was in?

It barely even registered to her how he actually looked like. He noticed her shortly after she arrived, which must have been the reason why he had chosen to resurface. His back was towards her, his legs dangling off the edge of the pool as he toweled off his dripping jet black hair. She felt her face heat up when she realized that he was half-naked.

She was transfixed by the sight of him, this beautiful man with striking eyes looking absolutely free in his element. The distinct curves and dips of his muscles tensed and relaxed as he moved. She must have looked like an idiot standing dumbfounded like that. She scolded herself for losing composure.

She took a deep breath. "I'm guessing you're the infamous Percy Jackson?" Annabeth stated, glad to hear her voice steady once more. As far as he was concerned, she was completely unaffected by his irresistible charm.

"It's quite unfair, isn't it, that you know who I am and I haven't the slightest what your name is." He grinned sheepishly at her, standing for him seat. He towered over her by a good head and she took a small step back to regain her personal space. He noticed her gesture, a flash of disappointment in his ocean green eyes, but he pretended not to seem affected by it.

Annabeth coughed once. "I'm Annabeth Chase." She extended her hand, waiting for him to take it. Her gaze remained fixed on her face, knowing that if she were to let her eyes wander, she would lose whatever was left of her dignity.

"Annabeth." He repeated, satisfied with the way her name sounded on his lips. Her knees went weak. "What a beautiful name."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Jackson." She teased despite the blush on her cheeks. He released a hearty chuckle, his eyes bright with mirth.

"And everywhere, Ms. Chase." He replied, "Now tell me, Annabeth. What exciting life do you live that you end up in this hellhole with the rest of us?" Percy seemed bitter, striding gracefully over to the nearest bench. This was the first time she had seen him openly express his feelings over the situation.

She shrugged, assuming her position beside him. "Unlike you Upper East Side royalty, I'm normal. Aspiring lawyer, work two jobs."

Percy saw straight through her. "Why were you studying law when you hated it?"

Annabeth did not know what gave her away. It must have been the look in her eye or the way she had suddenly dropped her guard around him. Percy Jackson, of all people, can read her like an open book. This was a first for her. "I… I don't hate it." The quiver in her voice was caused by her nervousness. "I'm sorry, I just met you." She gave him a weak smile and he nodded.

"Yeah, I get it. You're not comfortable." He did not push her any further. For that, she was grateful.

"I'm not royalty, by the way." He mumbled under his breath, his gaze far away. The towel was now draped over his shoulders.

She was taken aback. "Pardon?" she must have misunderstood.

He turned to look at her, his gaze sad. "Life in the limelight isn't exactly the easiest." He clarified. "I know, it sounds pretentious. I have everything I could possibly want but…. " He shook his head, laughing slightly. "God, what's gotten into me lately?"

Annabeth frowned. She wanted him to continue, to have him trust her enough to share his deepest regrets and worries with her. She threw caution to the wind. Who gave a damn if she had just met this wounded man in front of her? Someone like him should never feel such pain. She wanted to help him.

"You feel like you haven't done enough." She finished for him, twiddling her thumbs. Her gaze was on her shoes but she could feel his eyes on her. "You feel like nothing you could ever possibly do can make everyone around you happy. The expectations of everyone weigh you down. You're trapped by your responsibilities, by what media portrays you to be. You can't go beyond who the world knows you as."

He opened his mouth to interject but found no words. She must have been correct because he merely blinked in amazement the moment she gathered enough courage to look at his face. "How… How did you…?" If anyone were to tell her that at some point in her life, she would make the heir of Atlantis Corp. speechless, she would have laughed at their faces.

"That's how I feel. I… I ran away from what everyone else wants me to be. Architecture was everything to me. It was the love of my life. My mom was arrested on false accusations when I was seven. Everyone looked at me, expecting me to take up law. I didn't, until my own father pleaded with me. I gave up my dream, my only chance at happiness, to become a damn lawyer and I can't even go and help my mother." She wiped at the angry tears rolling down her cheeks, refusing to have a stranger see her in such a state.

Percy released a breath. "What a shitty situation we're in." He commented nonchalantly, the humor in his tone returning. He ran a hand through his still damp hair. "You know what, when we get out of here, I'll help you out." He gave her a goofy smile, his eyes hiding a world of pain and torment and loss.

"When." She repeated, "I think you meant _if."_

He shook his head. "I meant when because I'm sure as hell not allowing that bitch to take away my and every other person's life away that easy. So what if the world's ending tomorrow. I don't want to spend it in this prison."

Her heart skipped a beat at the statement. He was such an endearing man. She may have correctly guessed his past but she will never be able to understand all the different facets of his personality. She knew that the forbidden emotion that bloomed in her chest was dangerous. There was such a high possibility that he will be marked as someone else's mate. She should stop this comfortable encounter as early as today before she permanently hurt.

"Um…" Annabeth coughed once, noting how close they had suddenly gotten. Her face felt hot and she was sure it had nothing to do with the current state of undress her companion was in. "I think I'll go ahead." She smiled half-heartedly at the man. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

He raised a hand. "You did nothing like that." He replied smoothly, "I'm glad to have spoken with you, Annabeth. It's a good break from all this craziness."

She nodded once, her heart beating out of her chest. "Yeah, I feel the same way. I'll see you around?"

Percy stood, stretching his hands over his head. She averted her gaze, not wanting to be the kind of girl to openly stare at a man's exposed torso. "Of course. Sit with us during dinner." It wasn't much as a question as it was an order. He looked expectantly at her, his ocean colored eyes reading her expression.

"I… yeah. Yeah, I think that would be nice."

He extended his hand, expecting her to take it. It must have been a kind gesture, a farewell of sorts. She accepted the offer, standing up. He brought her knuckles to his lips, his eyes twinkling as he looked at her. "I'll see you later, Annabeth."

"See you later, Percy."

As she exited the room, she heard the distinct sound of a splash and her heart thrumming in her ears.

* * *

 **Well there you have it! I hope you like it. If enough people are interested in reading this, I'll continue it. Thank you as always for the support.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! I'm so so happy with all of the positive feedback I've been getting on this story. I'm glad that most of you like how it's going so far. I'll try to make this a story with a more consistent upload schedule so you're all not left hanging at the end of each chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from PJO and HoO.**

* * *

Annabeth frowned as she took in her surroundings. The dining hall was a large open space in the middle of the facility with a tall glass ceiling and a gorgeous view of the clear darkening blue sky and the tops of trees. On any other occasion, she would have fawned over the design. Right at that moment, she felt more unsettled.

After her encounter with Percy Jackson, she had rushed back to her prison cell. She was in no mood to speak with the other captives, not when she was well out of sorts and her head felt much too heavy for comfort. She figured that separating herself from contact with other people will help calm her nerves.

It did, for a while. She had completely buried herself completely in her own thoughts, staring at the white ceiling of her small room. The fear she felt over the situation had never left, not when the same sense of despair only grew worse. The more she thought about it, the more hopeless she got. To escape, she needed to defy a powerful, corrupted system. She needed help. Who can she rely on?

Moments afterward, she had fallen asleep. It was a restless sleep filled with hushed voices and shadow people. She dreamt of the facility, blurry images that took her places she had never been before. She had woken before she could have seen anything significant, however. Sweat dripped down her temple, her heart threatening to escape from her ribcage.

Then, she was called by her escorts and was brought to the dining hall. She mostly dragged her feet, her exhaustion preventing her from moving. She wanted nothing more to stay in that uncomfortable bed in her isolated room.

It was not difficult to spot Percy Jackson. He and the rest of his group sat farthest from the room, trapped in hushed conversation as they looked nervously at their surroundings. Despite the disgruntled atmosphere, they remained as gods amongst men. How was she meant to be with these people?

She felt like she was in high school again, averting her gaze from the curious looks she received from others. Yes, she was kidnapped and was not trapped in a brownstone building but she had to admit that the similarities are uncanny. She stopped mid-stride, realizing that she must have looked ridiculous walking over to what essentially was the popular clique. She was becoming exactly like those desperate girls she loathed.

Annabeth shook her head and turned at the heel, scanning over the crowd to spot a familiar girl with fiery hair and hoping that Rachel would accept her. It was better than trying to appear better than she was.

Just as she was increasing the distance between them, a hand stopped her from progressing. "Hey, why are you going?" She could recognize that voice from anywhere. She was better than some school girl.

"I… uh." She stuttered, cursing herself for the emotions that she was experiencing. "I didn't think you wanted me there."

"Annabeth, I invited you." He smiled kindly at her. She had no right to feel this way about him, not when he was soon to be matched with someone else. "Come on, I want you to meet everyone."

Of course, there was always a possibility that he only intended for them to be friends. He seemed to be the kind of man to befriend everyone open to the idea. Her feelings were not reciprocated and that was understandable. It was only natural for her to feel attracted to an attractive man. The last thing she wanted was to get hurt, however.

She sat beside him on the edge of the bench. She didn't particularly care about what they thought of her. She was much too concerned over the whole situation for her to pay any attention to the whispers of the crowd. Different colored eyes looked at her with curiosity.

"Annabeth, these are my cousins, Jason and Thalia." He gestured to the Grace siblings.

Jason smiled warmly at her, his demeanor warm and welcoming. "It's a pleasure, Annabeth. Percy's been talking about you." She had blushed at this. Thalia merely nodded in acknowledgment, returning her attention to the food in front of her. She did not seem to have eaten any of it.

"And this is Nico. I believe you've met him during the… um… orientation." Nico Di Angelo grunted once before taking a bite of the steak served to him. "He's our childhood friend."

They were just four and yet they radiated power and authority. Every move was well-calculated and methodical, the way they sat screamed years of discipline. Despite this, they did not seem to mind her company.

She noted how Percy did not mention their background. Any other celebrity she had encountered would have spent their time boasting of their accomplishments and the money in their bank accounts. Percy, however, was different. He had regarded his peers as family. He never once mentioned of the companies they were tied to or the successful lives they lived. She appreciated this.

"You must be damn special to catch Percy's attention," Thalia commented harmlessly as she played with the green peas on her plate. She seemed angry and Annabeth understood. Everyone was angry. They were just getting by as best as they could.

"There's nothing special about me." She replied honestly. Annabeth was a proud girl, yes, but she knew when to admit her flaws. Compared to these four people around her, all of her achievements were nothing. "We just talked."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "And we found out we had a lot in common." He continued for her, crossing his arms. He seemed disappointed at how easily she had brushed off the compliment. "Plus, I don't think being awarded with a Pulitzer is 'nothing special'". He chided playfully, laughing at her shocked expression.

"H-how did you…?" Sure a Pulitzer was a grand accomplishment in the world of writing but these people did not quite belong in that world.

The green-eyed man raised his hands in surrender. "My mom's a writer. She won't stop gushing over this brilliant law student's input on the poverty crisis, said that it was the best thing she'd read in years. It was only right for you to have won it. I didn't mention it before because I thought that it was kinda weird if that was the very first thing I said to you."

Her ears turned red in embarrassment. This earned a few chuckles from around the table. Even Nico seemed to have cracked a smile at the exchange. For a moment, everything felt normal. Their situation was forgotten. The inevitable end of the world was not going to happen. In that single second, Annabeth felt like herself again.

That was, of course, until their peace was disturbed by a woman climbing onto the stage in the center of the hall. All eyes were on her, even if they did not want to humor her sadistic acts.

Evelyn Rose gave her captives a face-splitting grin. "Hello once again, our dearest participants." She chirped happily, her eyes bright with excitement. Thalia made a face of disgust, her hand fisted around her fork tightly enough for Annabeth to worry. Jason placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, shaking his head once. "Have you eaten well?"

A chorus of nonsensical answers followed. The angry screams and 'no's did not change her expression. "I'm glad." She replied, silencing the crowd once more.

The air was heavy with anticipation and curiosity. Everyone wanted to know more about their situation, even if it meant sitting through her disgusting monologues to receive them. Annabeth was like the rest of her peers. She wanted to tackle the woman off the stage, interrogate her on their whereabouts, of her intentions. She wanted to know why this mentally unstable head of a company decided it was best to kidnap children for her own sadistic gain. She remained seated, however.

"Well, I'm sure you all know why you're all here? Other than to eat, of course." She chimed as she walked around her stage, pulling out the clipboard tucked in her arm. Her voice was loud enough for the microphone to be unnecessary. "I will be giving you your mates."

A feeling of dread sank to the pit of her stomach. On that list was the man she will be forced to spend the rest of her life with. She will be given the responsibility to bear children for this man, all for the benefit of the human population. Her hands clenched into fists. How _dare_ she take away her freedom like that! How _dare_ she think that it was just fine to have innocent girls pushed to do something they did not want to.

"Now, as I've said before, your mates are assigned to you based on your genetic pairing. We have done multiple tests using your DNA to determine who you are most compatible. Each pair is, then, assigned to their own suite located on the second floor of this facility. From there, you are free to perform any… _activities_ … you wish." She managed a small giggle. She was the only one laughing. "Now, shall I proceed?"

Silence. Her prisoners seemed to be filled with enough despair to silence them. Evelyn seemed pleased that no one contradicted her.

The next few minutes consisted of two names being read off her list. The first pair she had called, a woman named Katie Gardner and a man named Travis Stoll, was escorted out of the hall by two large guards. The same was done for the next few couples. Slowly, the crowd thinned but the atmosphere remained heavy. From across the room, Annabeth met Rachel's desperate gaze just as she was led to the exit with a blonde named Apollo.

Annabeth knew the implications of this action. She knew unlucky young women will be subjected to sexual harassment and rape from overly eager, insane men. Soon, once they have been trapped in this facility for far longer than comfortable, signs of insanity becomes prevalent. The air will be more dangerous. Walking down the hallway will grow to be increasingly terrifying. If she were to survive, she needed to know how to defend herself.

Jason had been the first to be called in their group. Not many were left behind. Thalia refused to let him leave until a guard threatened to knock her unconscious. She remained untouched only because of the murderous flash in Percy Jackson's eyes.

The blonde heir's mate was a beautiful, brown-skinned girl with what seemed to be multi-colored eyes. She was beautiful, definitely, and yet she did not appear to care. She had mumbled something under her breath, her fear evident in her initial disposition as she approached her partner. Jason, being the man that he was, had taken her hand and squeezed it gently. Piper McLean, Annabeth heard her name was.

There were about five pairs left when Annabeth's name echoed in the near-empty hall. Just like the others before her, she had stood, refusing to show weakness in a situation that demanded strength. Her prospective mate needed to know that she will never give in to their advances, not when she was unwilling to cooperate with the system. Her storm gray eyes met Evelyn's amused, cruel ones. "Percy Jackson."

Annabeth swore that her heart stopped beating in her chest. Had she heard correctly? She looked at Percy incredulously and he seemed relieved, striding gracefully over to her with a goofy smile on his face. She had barely composed herself when she was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. She hugged him back.

"God, who would have thought?" He brushed a strand of hair from her face, his mesmerizing ocean eyes staring at hers. "I am the luckiest guy on the planet."

She was at a loss for words. Her voice escaped her as she tried to process what had just happened. This whole time, she was openly showing her displeasure for the arising situation and yet here she was, stuck with the man that intrigued her and captured her interest. Was this a blessing from the heavens?

Their trip to the suite was in silence. Percy walked a safe distance away from her, not wanting to push her limit for comfort even more so than he already did. The guards eyed them carefully in the beginning but, upon realizing that they will not do anything stupid, returned to walking.

Annabeth did not know how to feel about her circumstances. She was meant to… have sex, for the lack of a better term, with this man to her left because a woman in a suit told her to. She was obligated to give him what was most precious to her, her innocence, in exchange for her life. If she did not cooperate with Evelyn's terms, she knew she will never see the light of day. Will Percy take advantage of her the moment they were alone? The mere thought of it terrified her. She knew the basics of self-defense but it would do nothing against the athletic man she was meant to fight.

She had no other choice, though. He was a stranger to her. She had only met him earlier that day. Yes, they shared pleasant conversations and he was kind and funny and understanding but she will never truly understand his intentions until she was to see him act on it. What if it was all a ruse, a clever act of deceit? The longer she thought about it, the more ridiculous the thought seemed.

There was something about Percy Jackson that told her she could trust him. Her mind told her to run and protect herself. Her instincts said otherwise. She was conflicted.

Their suite seemed fit for royalty. The bed was located in a loft in the corner of the large, apartment-sized complex. To the left of her were a kitchenette and a bar. There were no proper ingredients for a meal, thus she figured that they must still be required to have their main courses in the dining hall with everyone else. Underneath the loft was a small, comfortable looking sitting area. The bookshelf at the corner of the room was not difficult to notice, not when it was a sight that Annabeth longed to see. A wardrobe was located right beside the king-sized bed. Further inspection showed that she had enough clothes in the damned thing to last a lifetime.

The far wall was a full glass floor-to-ceiling window with a view of the Amazonian rainforest that surrounded them. Everything seemed so peaceful despite the alleged end of the world threat they received. She was surprised that Eden was kind enough to give them a view of the outside.

Percy stood at the door, taking it all in just as she had. "Hey, Annabeth." He called out to her. She had looked at him from the loft, trying her best to hide her apprehension. "Let's take this slow, okay?" She furrowed her eyebrows, not quite understanding what he meant. Upon realizing her confusion, he continued. "I don't want you to do something you don't want to do. If we're stuck in this mess together, I want you to be at least comfortable with me, like we were before?"

"I… yeah." She confirmed, relaxing slightly. "This whole situation has me on edge. I can't guarantee that I'd be fine with whatever's happening anytime soon. I still hate everything Eden is. I can promise you that I'll try though."

He nodded once, satisfied with her response. "Friends?"

She smiled at him. "Friends." She agreed.

The darkness of the night filtered in through the large window. It must have been well past eight in the evening by then. If things were normal, she would have been wracking her brain trying to finish her homework on criminal law. She would have been regretting all the decisions she had ever made in her life and dreaming of architecture. She would have been avoiding texts from pesky ex-boyfriends and overprotective fathers. Things were not normal, not anymore.

That first night, they talked until the sun rose once more.

* * *

 **Time for the end of chapter discussion!**

 **How would you guys feel if you were placed in Annabeth's situation? Please let me know because I'm genuinely curious. Would you try to escape or would you just go with it and hope for the best?**

 **Feel free to criticize my work. It's the best way for me to learn how to write better. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

 **I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying how the story is going so far and I've really been enjoying all of your insights and comments on my question last chapter. Please don't be offended by anything in this story as I, personally, have nothing against anyone and don't actually wish for World War III because that is horrible. The universe this is set in is not meant to represent our time now. I set this in a world where everything has gone wrong. Thank you for understanding.**

 **To answer xlnc2608, there will be no lemons but some mature themes may be suggested in the later chapters. This _is_ a story about repopulating the world, after all.**

 **Anyways, hope you like this new one!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Evelyn Rose's calculations were wrong. The beginning of the end did not happen at dawn but at noon.

Annabeth had been isolating herself in her bedroom, much to Percy's displeasure. He had spent the majority of his morning trying to convince her to go on adventures with him discovering the facility. She had politely refused, choosing to spend the time to herself as she was completely exhausted from their night of pure conversation. He had left her to her own devices without much fuss afterward.

If it had not been for the live television broadcast of the first nuclear missile, she would have remained none the wiser. The weapon had come from Russia, as expected, and first made contact in Long Island Sound. In a millisecond, the entire city of New York was leveled, millions of lives taken from them by casual warfare.

Percy found her huddled in the corner moments afterward, her hands over her ears as sobs wracked through her body. He was distressed, just as she was, his hands shaking as he tried his best to comfort her, but to no avail. What of her family? Were they evacuated on time? What about Percy's?

He held her as another missile hit San Francisco, leaving behind dust and debris and destruction in its wake. From then, she refused to lift her eyes from his chest. She was on his lap then, deaf to his comforting words. Everything was chaos. She never actually thought that what Eden was saying held any truth behind it. She believed them to be psychopaths, sadists trying to topple social classes by taking their heirs. This was the price of her ignorance.

She did not know how long they sat there, a tangle of limbs. His warmth and soothing touch had been the one thing that grounded her, kept her from falling into despair. He had tears trailing down his cheeks, his frantic heartbeat doing nothing to hide the fear and panic he had felt over the circumstances. He had a little sister in New York City at that very moment, probably on her way back from day care when New York was wiped out. Annabeth cried at the thought. She had little brothers too, no older than thirteen years old. Their lives had been taken away from them so heartlessly.

She knew this was not the end, far from it. The United States will retaliate. Then, every other country in the world will take sides. World War III will begin and fifty teenagers were held prisoner in a remote island in the Pacific.

When the first broadcast ended, Annabeth felt, for the first time since her kidnapping, like her life had been ripped away from her. Her perfectly normal life. She would not have complained about her choice in career or the way her father treated her if she had only known the world would end so soon. Humanity will be the cause of their extinction.

She had run out of tears long ago. Her face remained buried on his chest, choosing to stay blind to the world beyond their suffocating suite. He wanted to remain strong for her, thus he never once faltered in comforting her. Why was he here, with a woman he barely knew, instead of his family on the other side of the door? Why did he choose to be with her? What was she to him?

She was vaguely aware that she had not eaten anything the whole day. Her stomach protested the moment she remembered her own hunger but she ignored it. What were her needs compared to the rest of the world's? Percy placed her softly on the carpet under them. The sudden loss of warmth and comfort made her feel empty but she did not say anything against it. She was not selfish enough to demand his full attention.

His once graceful stride was heavy with exhaustion. His back was towards her, thus she felt grateful that he did not see her in such a pathetic state. He must not have looked any better. His destination had been the kitchenette on the other side of the room. His silence was deafening. She was not comfortable with hearing only her erratic heartbeat.

As expected, after the initial shock had worn off, chaos ensued. Outside their door, they heard the screams of their comrades, demands for explanations, cries of loss. She covered her ears at the animalistic sounds, using whatever was left of her strength to stumble over to the door and lock it. Her back was pressed against the sole barrier, trying and failing to tune out the despair of others.

Percy was by her side in an instant. He picked her up with ease, allowing her to settle in his arms just before thuds were heard beyond the metal door. Annabeth whimpered, burying her nose in his chest. How pathetic, truly, she was at that moment but she did not care in the slightest. She wanted Percy to protect her because she sure as hell couldn't protect herself, not when everything she ever knew fell apart at the seams.

The smell of microwaved soup invaded her senses, drowning out the continuous thudding and nonsensical screams. He had placed her carefully on the sofa his face set in determination. "As long as we're together." He stated with finality, his gaze set on hers. She managed a weak nod.

It was difficult for her to gain an appetite. Her concerns were not on her own survival. She was much too focused on resolving her inner turmoil than sating her hunger. "You have to eat." He urged, an edge of desperation in his tone.

"I'm not hungry." Her stomach growled in protest and she cursed herself under her breath. The music he began to play to drown out the riot did nothing to calm her.

"Yes, you are." He stubbornly argued. He nudged the soup closer to her.

She gave in. The aromatic scent of mushroom was much too tempting and she had no strength left to control herself. He sighed in relief at her slight progress. He didn't push her further.

It wasn't much. Soup was definitely not enough to make up for the two full meals she should have taken but she felt an odd sense of comfort as she slowly drank. Percy was there, sitting on the other end of the small breakfast table. He was silent, deep in thought. The constant tapping of his fingers on the wooden surface proved that he was still quite agitated.

By dinner, all they heard was silence on the other side of the door. Percy had left to check on the state of the outside and to see if his cousins were harmed. It was not right, after all, for the heirs of Upper East Side to be separated. Annabeth remained in the confines of her room, her mind reeling over the events of the day. All of America's major cities were destroyed in the span of an hour. Everything she has ever seen, ever known, ever loved was gone forever.

What had her parents been doing before they were killed? Her dad would have been at work, just like he always was. He drowned himself in his career when he was most distressed. She felt that her disappearance was enough cause for such a thing. Her mother, well, she would still have been in her jail cell. The last time she saw her children being her final memory before she was crushed by rubble. Her brothers, Bobby and Matthew, as annoying as they were, would have been in school, causing trouble for their teachers. Were they even given a warning? She hoped not. She hoped her brothers died without fear in their hearts, their carefree, mischievous grins on their faces.

She was not allowed to have time to herself. It was dinner, the only meal of the day where they were all required to rendezvous in the dining hall. Eden must feel quite smug for having predicted the date of the world's demise correctly.

Not wanting to see officials in white, she dragged herself out of her suite. Her journey to the dining hall was filled with deafening silence. The remnants of their riot littered the hallways: torn down panels, broken furniture, dried droplets of blood from a fight. There were dents on some metal doors, probably when something was thrown against it. Shards of glass crunched underneath her feet as she stepped over them.

There were significantly fewer people in the hall when she entered. Some had their eyes set on the table, their faces grim. Others seemed angry, just as she expected them to be. They had every right to be angry. They refused to partake with the food offered to them. She bit her lip when an angry glare was sent to her direction, averting her gaze.

Thalia had spotted her first. She did not seem particularly distraught, not as much as everyone else. Percy mentioned that the blue-eyed vocalist was not quite as close to her family as everyone else was. Jason seemed to be the most important person to her. Jason managed a smile in her direction, his arm wrapped tightly around Piper McLean as if his life depended on it. It was a familiar sight. She was in that exact same position not too long ago.

She was not quite used to affection but she found that, when Percy opened his arms to greet her, she had closed the distance between them. The hug was comforting, a taste of the home she had just lost. She shook the thought away, burying herself further in his arms. She knew that if she were to think about her family now, she would break down all over again.

"They didn't let me come back for you." He explained as they sat. She felt safe in between him and Thalia, for some odd reason. "I tried to but a guard forced me to head here. They wouldn't take their eyes off me."

Annabeth nodded once in understanding. She figured as much, thus she was not particularly mad at Percy for his sudden disappearance. She was just relieved that nothing bad had happened to him. "Probably because of the riot." Was Jason's reply, peering over them from his side of the table. Piper lifted her face slightly from the crook of her neck, finally acknowledging the presence of other people. The young woman blushed in the shade of tomatoes.

"Agreed." Nico chimed to Annabeth's left, his eyes covered by his hair. "They won't take us out of their sight after what happened. I heard they dragged those responsible away. Wonder what they did to them."

It was no surprise that their conversation was strained but Annabeth was glad for it, nevertheless. If they continued wallowing in self-pity and bearing grim faces, she knew that they would eventually give in to the superpower that was Eden and Evelyn Rose. At this point in her life, she wanted to fight against them even more so than she did before.

Evelyn Rose did not make an appearance during dinner. She must have been much too busy dealing with the instigators for her to gloat in their victimized faces. At some point, they made plans to meet in Thalia and Nico's suite for drinks, to grieve over what they've lost properly. She was glad that all of them agreed that it must be done at another date. That night was sacred. It was meant for silent contemplation.

She had taken a long shower to clear her thoughts, not quite properly recovering from the incident yet. She knew it will take longer than a few hours for her to truly absorb what had happened. A part of her wanted to believe the small possibility that the broadcast was a fake, that Eden had planned everything to make it seem that their intentions were morally right. Her reason screamed otherwise. She had refused to look outside because she knew what she was going to see.

Though she had only met Percy, she did not feel uncomfortable walking around in a flimsy bathrobe covering her decency. He had not lifted his gaze from the small locket in the palm of his hand. It was a simple trinket, with his family crest engraved on the bronze lid. Inside was a photo of his family. He had never gotten the opportunity to properly mourn for his losses, not when he was much too busy keeping her together.

Once she was finally dressed, she had approached him. He was silent in his seat, his long jet black hair covering his eyes. She could not, for the life of her, determine his expression. Her small hand covered his much larger one, reminding him that he was not alone. The sorrow present in his irises broke Annabeth's heart in two. He loved his family, dearly. It was the most obvious thing in the world.

He had broken down shortly after, his body wracked with sobs as he cried on her shoulder. She allowed her own tears to escape. She was not mad at the world anymore. Her anger was directed to the company that had taken her away from her family at their last moments. She had stroked his back to comfort him, though she knew her touch was weak. His grip on his locket was tight enough to draw blood but neither of them cared. He held her as if she had been the only thing that anchored him to the world. She hugged him just as tightly.

When they had finally run out of tears, Annabeth had stood. She scavenged through their belongings, as scarce as they were, for a piece of paper and a pen. After a few minutes of searching, she was pleased to find the desired objects inside their bedside drawer. She walked back to him, her heart in her hands. He looked at her curiously, beautiful sea green eyes clouded with the remains of his tears.

Her handwriting was shaky but legible. She wrote her father's name at the top of the right side: Frederick Chase, 1975 - 2018. Underneath it, she wrote her mother's name: Athena Chase, 1977 - 2018; followed by the names of her brothers: Bobby Chase and Matthew Chase, 2004 - 2018. She handed him the sheet as well as the pen, her hands shaking. She was nervous, afraid that he might reject her idea completely. She had to admit that Annabeth did not think it through enough. Her breath caught in her throat when he took the objects from her grip.

He wrote slowly, pausing every once in a while to calm himself. She placed a hand on his shoulder to urge him to continue. He was doing so well. He began with the name of his father: Poseidon Jackson, 1972 - 2018. Her mother's name followed in much neater, more beautiful script: Sally Jackson, 1978 - 2018. Percy paused once he had finished the last letter. She understood the hesitation. Writing their names down the way they had gave them a sense of finality, a closure of sorts, for them to come to terms with what had happened. She squeezed his arm gently. Finally, his sister's name accompanied the rest of his family's: Stella Jackson, 2015 – 2018.

Percy handed her the paper almost sacredly, watching as she folded it in two and placed it on the table at the far side of the room, just beside their sitting area. There, she had placed a candle she had taken from a cupboard, allowing the flame of the matchstick to consume the wick before she took a step back to finally look at her handiwork. Their loved ones deserved more than what they prepared for them, definitely, but it had to do considering their limited resources. Once they were allowed to leave the facility, they would conduct a proper funeral worthy of the lives their families had lived.

She was surprised to see him place his locket on the corner of the folded paper, leaving it open for her to see the smiling faces of the Jackson family. She had also taken this as an opportunity to take her family photo from her wallet, a small reminder of the people she had left behind once she had gone to University. It was the only time they were complete, all of them, including her mother.

The pair spent their time in silence, the soft tunes of Debussy being the sole exception. She had her eyes fixed on the flickering of the candle flame at the slightest disturbance, the white wax dripping down the sides as it was melted by the heat. The small plate underneath it had been the only thing that kept the wooden table free from unwanted drips. A warm comforting fragrance enveloped her senses. Of course, Eden would not actually give candles to burn unless they were scented.

That night, Annabeth had fallen asleep in Percy's arms, surrounded by the scent of home and piano pieces to mend her broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'll try to be more consistent with my uploads. I'm really sorry this came out later than usual. I've been having a hard time trying to progress the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Annabeth Chase was slowly falling in love with Percy Jackson.

It did not happen instantly, like those soap operas she despised or the romantic comedies she would tune into if she had nothing better to do. It was a slow-moving process. It had taken her nearly a month before she even realized that the way she looked at him might not have been the same as the way she looked at Jason or Nico.

It wasn't like she had much experience with the notion of love either. She never paid attention to her handful of suitors and the two boyfriends she had prior to her kidnapping did not hold a special place in her heart. Love seemed irrational to her, a waste of time that foolish girls in high school gushed over because their minds were clouded with false admiration. Her attention was in her studies, hobbies that furthered her intellect. She had no time for love, yet here she was.

Since that dreadful Wednesday afternoon when Russia decided to initiate nuclear war, countries from around the globe joined in the warfare with the intention of ending it. Alliances have been made, lives had been taken. Some unfortunate countries were swallowed by water from the brunt of the impact of the missiles. Disease was widespread and, if a common bystander did not die from the war, they would eventually contract cancer or some other terminal illness from the poor environment. The streets were littered with protestors and victims. World leaders would be found trapped in heated arguments instead of making negotiations and compromises. The world was definitely falling apart.

Yet, their little island in the Pacific still stood.

In the beginning, it was easy to reject the events as false. Technology nowadays made it quite simple to create fake broadcasts for the interest of the powerful. However, when they've felt a tremor throughout the facility once a missile hit the coast of Hawaii, they no longer doubted. Everything they were seeing was true. How Eden managed to obtain such information, they will never know. What Annabeth did know was that even if she escaped this prison, she had nowhere else to go to.

He had been there through it all. Percy Jackson, the beautiful, kind-hearted man that he was, never once allowed her to feel alone in a situation where every man was for himself, where the desperation for one's own survival surpassed moral judgment, where bodies of murder victims littered the streets alongside the corpses of those taken by the war. He was there. He was the only constant thing.

Maybe her affections were misplaced. He was there because they were forced to be together. The Eden Project, after all, collected the world's most talented young individuals for the sole purpose of having them parent the next generation of humans. She was his mate and he, hers. Maybe she had been with him much too often that she was beginning to believe what she was feeling was love instead of tolerance. She was not sure.

However, what she _was_ sure of was that she held very strong emotions for her mate. Since their first night where they had spent until the crack of dawn talking about their pasts or the dreadful doomsday when he held her until the bombs stopped dropping, she could not deny her slow descent to blissful insanity.

Annabeth was already hearing tales of sexual activity around the facility. It won't be long until children would be running around the pristine white halls making messes and causing trouble. It must have been a coping mechanism for them. They sought comfort from each other, just like how she had practically attached herself to Percy. The sole difference was that her mate was a gentleman and refused to do anything she was not comfortable with. For that, Annabeth was grateful.

She was already bonding so well with the heirs. It was strange to think that if it had not been for the circumstances, she would never have met these wonderful people with different personalities. Thalia was a strong, reliable figure. Annabeth found herself seeking the older female for comfort on the rare occasions Percy was away. In the thirty or so days they had spent in each other's company, she could almost call Thalia Grace her best friend

That morning, she had awoken with an arm around her mate's torso. He was still blissfully asleep and she could not blame him. The night prior had been their commemoration night for the loved ones they had lost in the war. Though they had not cried, a somber atmosphere was still present. She did not drink much. She never did see the appeal in burying all of her problems in alcohol.

She began sharing a bed with Percy Jackson on the second day, the night of their makeshift memorial. She had been plagued with nightmares since her arrival and her every attempt at sleep was futile until she shared a bed with him. Since then, they made sure to sleep in the comfort of one another. It was innocent. She would know if he made any attempts in the middle of the night as she was a light sleeper. Any unusual behavior would not get past her. After approximately four weeks or so, he kept his hands to himself unless it was to pull her closer to his warmth.

They've had their fair share of awkward mornings also. The first time she learned that Percy mostly sleeps topless caused her face to stay red until she had woken up the following morning. She had gotten used to it since, though she had to admit that she still felt embarrassed seeing him in such a state. He refused to meet her gaze one particular morning when she felt… something… poking at her thigh when she woke up.

His cousins laughed about it when they found out. They've had their fair share of encounters. Jason and Piper had openly divulged about their relationship not too long ago. Seeing the usually confident heir blushing like crazy was just a source of amusement for them.

Annabeth knew Percy had no control over his, well, _reactions_ to her presence. He was just as affected by her as she was him and it was quite flattering had it not made both of them uncomfortable. She tried consulting Piper regarding what she should be doing to bridge the gap between their comfortable friendship and a proper relationship. How she was ready to openly participate in a mutually beneficial, probably permanent, romantic relationship, she was not sure. She had trust issues, after all. It was not in her personality to go as far as commit herself to man she's only known for a month.

Yet, she found herself doing exactly that.

Percy stirred beside her. He must have noticed that she had woken. He cracked a single, mesmerizing green eye open to adjust to the morning. The glass window across them was shrouded by a curtain, thus the light was not as painfully blinding as it should be. She propped herself by her elbow, greeting him with a smile. He returned it before allowing a yawn to escape, stretching his arms above his head. His hand settled on the small of her back afterwards, his nose nuzzling the base of her neck.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." She urged, smiling fondly at her nickname for him. "We have a session with Dr. Brunner in an hour."

He groaned, tightening his grip on her. Her heart fluttered in her chest when she felt the slight brush of his lips on her collarbone. "Five more minutes." He replied like the child that he was.

It was little moments like this that made her forget the gravity of their situation. The world was still in shambles outside but she didn't have to think about that. In Percy's arms, she was safe. He kept her safe. Earth be damned. She never continued that train of thought. Here she was, perfectly happy and blissfully content, everything she could possibly need to live for the next decade being provided for her without limitations while the piles of corpses only grew higher and resources were wasted on meaningless warfare. Why had the government turned on each other again? She had forgotten.

She found herself staring at his face once more, his perfectly proportional, god-like handsome features. They had kissed once, just once, when guards stormed into their suite to take Percy away for something he did not do. She had done it in the heat of the moment. For the first time since she was born, she did not think. Her lips had pressed insistently over his and he was ripped away from her the next moment later. He had returned the afternoon of that very same day. How could he possibly be part of the riot when he did not even leave the room while the riot was occurring?

They did not speak of the incident. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them. However, since then, they had grown exceptionally more affectionate. He held her hand whenever he pleased and she found herself seeking his warmth even in the presence of other people. She would smile when his lips connected with the crown of her head or when his mouth brushed at her cheekbone when he goes off to enjoy the pool. They haven't shared another proper kiss since, though.

They enjoyed holding each other. It was comforting.

Just as he requested, she gave him five more minutes before she used all of her strength to shove him off the bed. He protested with a string of curses, giving her a playful pout. She laughed as she, too, stood. They could not afford to head to the dining hall for breakfast thus they settled for a rushed meal instead. He made coffee for the both of them and she produced a substantial snack consisting of toast and fruit.

Dr. Chiron Brunner was the only employee of Eden who was generally tolerable. He was a kind, middle-aged man with graying hair and laugh lines on the corner of his eyes. He was the facility's resident psychologist. All the participants of The Eden Project were required to meet with him once a week for an hour. While other people of authority eyed them warily, Chiron always managed to give them a smile.

His office was a quaint little area found at the end of the hallway on the first floor. It was nothing extravagant and that in itself was refreshing. Despite living a lavish lifestyle, Percy was not one for glamour. The very thought of possessing unnecessary expensive items made the man uncomfortable. Annabeth found this slightly amusing. The thought made her smile slightly, just as they assumed their positions on the sofa facing the worn brown armchair he usually occupied during their sessions.

Annabeth was apprehensive when she was first introduced to the idea of meeting with him. She did not want to talk to a shrink about her problems after she was kidnapped and forced to watch the world end, especially not one employed by her captors in the first place. Percy had managed to convince her to cooperate with them, else she would be dragged down the hallway anyways.

Of course, the man could not change Annabeth's opinion of the company. Evelyn Rose was still the devil incarnate and she still felt like a prisoner. However, he did manage to make her stay with Eden more tolerable. He recommended activities that better suited her tastes, like the design class she had fallen in love with or the library she had spent most of her spare time in. He had given her names of other intellectuals currently within the facility, children of scientists and philosophy majors she could have reason-filled, harmless debates with. She could say that she did not dread leaving the bed every morning anymore.

If it had not been for Chiron, The Eden Project would still be in shambles. The hallways would be filled with violence and chaos. It would be no different to the world beyond their white walls. He gave all of them something to do, to keep them occupied from thinking of their current situation more than they should have.

The doctor wheeled into the room, his eyes bright as he greeted them. He had transferred himself easily from his wheelchair to the armchair. "Good morning, Percy, Annabeth." His deep voice was warm and comforting.

Annabeth smiled at the man. "Morning Chiron." She returned with a grin. Percy did the same.

He began the session just as he always does. He asked them how they were doing, if they were enjoying their activities or if they've made new friends. They replied honestly, for the most part. Percy had joked, saying that there were only forty-eight other people here. He's met everyone. Then, he proceeded to more personal questions. He asked about how they were coping or if their feelings of captivity had gone. He asked about nightmares, if they were still as prevalent as before.

Annabeth's persistent, vivid nightmares had been quelled dramatically since she spent the nights with Percy, however that did not mean they were completely gone. She did not have difficulty falling back asleep anymore, not like before where her terrible dreams returned over and over again.

Percy was different. He was assaulted by his nightmares more violently than she was. She would wake sometimes feeling cold from the lack of his warmth and she'd see him seated on the armchair positioned by their large window, staring at the stars. It would take hours before he returned to bed, terrified of the distorted, gruesome images he knew he was going to see.

It had been the only thing Chiron could not find a solution to. He had Percy take sleeping pills for a week but to no avail. He recommended activities that would tire him out to the point of passing out until the morning. At some point, the doctor had even suggested sex as a solution. Percy had immediately rejected the idea, quicker than Annabeth could even process what the man had just said.

"Why don't you try hypnotherapy?" Chiron suggested weakly, having run out of ideas. Annabeth had raised an eyebrow at this.

Her mate frowned, "I don't think it's necessary, Chiron, really. I'll be fine. They're just nightmares, after all." The dark circles under his eyes screamed otherwise.

Once their session had ended, they returned to the suite. Percy remained silent during the trip, his jaw set and eyebrows furrowed. He seemed upset and Annabeth knew why. It must have been terrible finding out he had a condition that could not be cured. She had to walk twice as fast just to match his hurried steps.

The door slid shut behind them. Their suite was, unwillingly, starting to feel like home. It was an organized mess. The books she had collected from the library were arranged by genre on the bookshelf, alongside few other reading materials present when they were transferred. His discarded clothes were in a pile near the bathroom door, just missing the hamper located right beside it. She had gotten most of their clutter items from the storehouse. If Annabeth were to stay in a facility located in the middle of nowhere, she might as well make it less barren.

"What's wrong?" She asked the moment they were settled. He refused to meet her gaze and that was indication enough that something was bothering him.

"Nothing." He lied, his voice soft and laced with sorrow. "I'm fine."

Annabeth inched closer to him, "You're not. Let me help you." She placed a hand on his forearm, squeezing gently.

"You can't help me." He snapped, finally looking up at her. "Not even the damned doctor can help me." She was surprised by his outburst. It was only then she finally saw how exhausted he truly was. Last night must have been the only proper sleep he received in days.

She kneeled before him, taking his hands in hers. "Of course I can. I thought we were in this together." She tried to sound as soothing as she could. She noted how his body trembled under the stress. He had always appeared so strong, just for her. He would never allow her to see his weakness because she relied on him to support her. Her heart ached.

"I'm fine, Annabeth." His voice was firm though his eyes were glistening with tears he could not shed. "Don't worry about me." He took a deep, shaky breath, managing a weak smile. "Why don't we go to the dining hall? We didn't really eat much before we went to see Dr. Brunner."

She opened her mouth to protest but he was out the door before she could stop him. She frowned, following after him.

He wasn't any better as he ate. They were joined by Leo and Calypso, a couple she had only met because of Jason and Piper. Leo had a habit of fiddling with miscellaneous items to create small working gadgets. At that moment, he seemed to be playing with tin foil and a paper clip, his discarded plate was collected by his mate.

"Is something wrong, Percy? You don't seem well." Calypso had asked sweetly, her melodious voice filled with concern. Annabeth often found herself jealous of how easily the beautiful girl with braided caramel-colored hair interacted with the green-eyed man. She almost always pushed the thought away, knowing that Calypso was hopelessly in love with the mechanical engineer she was paired with.

"'M fine, Cal." He replied smoothly, tossing around his omelet with his silverware. "You meeting with Chiron today?"

The actress shook her head no, "Our schedule's tomorrow, before lunch. I'm guessing it didn't end well?"

Percy managed a bitter laugh. "What do you think?"

The interaction sent an irrational anger coursing through Annabeth's veins. She knew that Calypso was a sweet girl genuinely concerned for her friend. She knew that had it been any other girl, she would have been perfectly fine. Annabeth had no right to be jealous. Percy was not hers to begin with, thus she can't go around glaring at women who showed him the slightest bit of affection. Why was she so mad, then?

Then, she realized why. When she had shown concern for the heir, he had brushed her off and had gone as far as avoided the topic completely. He pushed her away as if what little help she could offer him did not matter. However, the moment Calypso asked about it, he provided a reply? Was another person's mate more worthy to answer than the girl he sought to hold?

"Excuse me." She muttered, standing abruptly. Leo finally looked up from his invention, only then realizing the tension between the three. "I'll go ahead." Immediately, Percy made a move to leave as well. She shot him a glare. " _Alone_ , if you don't mind."

Annabeth felt a pang in her chest at his confused and hurt expression. She did not dwell on this further, storming out of the dining hall. She was vaguely aware of Thalia calling out to her after she had walked past them. She ignored it.

She found herself running, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cut corners. She did not know where she was heading and she did not quite care enough to stop and check if she was still in a place she recognized. She did not know how to feel, how to react. She was not some teenager with a schoolgirl crush. She was a young adult forced to act older than she actually is. She was given the responsibility of rebuilding the world. She would not let her _feelings_ cloud her judgment.

She had stopped running once the hallway began to darken. She lifted her gaze from the floor, noticing that she was at an unfamiliar location. Everything seemed more sinister here, with dim fluorescent bulbs lighting her way. There were no windows on either side of the hallway, merely white painted walls and metal doors. She hugged her jacket closer to her, suddenly feeling cold.

Evelyn's voice suddenly came back to her. Due to unfortunate circumstances, those who instigated the riot were detained in an isolated area in the facility. Though not completely inaccessible, the area leading to the location was unwelcoming and usually kept the residents away lest they were curious. She must not have realized that she entered a more dangerous location. This was where Eden housed the clinically insane.

She cursed herself for being so stupid. How could she have walked herself into such a dangerous situation? Her mother would be disappointed. Not wanting to encounter the three captives damned enough to reside here, she turned and walked the other direction.

A figure stood at the end of the hallway, a tall man a few years older than she. His build was large and muscular, his sandy blonde hair covering his face. All she saw was the sadistic face-splitting smile that graced his handsome features. Annabeth tried to recall what little she knew on self-defense. Maybe if she was lucky to throw a punch in, she might daze him long enough for her to escape.

He closed the distance between them, ice blue eyes staring deep into her soul. She steeled herself, not once allowing him to see her fear. She did not want to appear weak before someone who could easily empower her. He noticed her bloodshot eyes and the tear tracks staining her cheeks. "Going somewhere, little one?" He mused, his voice barely above a whisper. A shiver was sent down her spine.

"I got lost." She was surprised how steady her reply had come out. "I'll leave now. Sorry for bothering you."

His grip on her arm was tight as he held her in her place. She knew there would be bruises there tomorrow morning, if she even lived to see the day. "No, you're not bothering me." His grin widened, eyes flashing. "What's your name, beautiful?"

She averted her gaze, keeping her mouth sealed. He did not seem to like her response as he had shoved her, _hard_ , against the wall afterward. The air left her lungs. "I'll say that again. What's your name?"

"Annabeth." She whimpered, barely managing the strength to stand.

His lips brushed her ear, "Hmm… _Annabeth_." His voice was deep and sinister, hiding behind a world of pain. His intentions were clear though. She would not leave this place alive. "Annabeth you're such a pretty girl." His fingers trailed up her arm before his hand clasped at her neck.

Instinctively, she moved to relieve her windpipe from the pressure. Tears trailed down her cheeks. She kicked at him in an attempt to free herself. She must have been a foot off the ground now. "Please." She choked, her face turning blue.

"Don't worry, darlin'." He chimed, "I'll take _good_ care of you."

He removed his grip on her throat, causing her to crumple to the ground heaving and coughing. She crawled away from him, fighting for as long as she could. She would never let this bastard have his way with her, not when she still had the energy to move away from him.

"Oh, we have a fighter here." He mocked with a snicker, slowing his pace as he followed her. "I've always loved a challenge."

With all the strength she had left, she screamed. "Percy!" Her voice felt raw, her throat not quite recovering from being suffocated. Still, she continued. " _Percy_!" It was louder this time, more desperate. Nothing.

She sobbed as he dragged her back, pinning her to the cold tiled floor. "You know, sweetheart, this is the first time I'm doing this." His lips were at her neck, fingers tracing bare skin and holding her in place. "World's pretty fucked up, might as well be fucked up with it." He placed a kiss on her forehead, what should have been a comforting gesture felt disgusting as she squirmed. His pelvis pressed flushed against hers and she managed a whimper. "Now be a good little girl and keep quiet for me."

A quick hit to the side of her head sent her in a daze. Her arms suddenly felt heavy. Everything was a blur to her as she fought the darkness.

The last thing she felt before she lost consciousness was a rough, calloused hand trailing up her thigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO.**

* * *

She must have been dead. Definitely. There was absolutely no way she would have lived through that man's acts against her.

If she truly was dead, however, why did her body ache immensely? Was there still pain after death, after all? It was pathetic how she had died due to her own ignorance. She was meant to be an intellectual. How _stupid_ could she have been? If she didn't leave during breakfast, if she had talked to him instead of running away, would she still be alive? She did not know.

She was vaguely aware of the light at the back of her closed eyelids, the soft beeping of machines in rhythm with her heartbeat took her attention. Heartbeat. She was alive if she could still feel the thumping of her heart inside her chest. She attempted to lift her hand and a groan escaped her lips at the pain that shot up her arm.

Upon opening her eyes, her first sight was a blur of black. It took her a while longer to adjust to the sudden brightness. She was met with Percy's relieved, horridly exhausted features. How long had she been out? She opened her mouth to speak but realized how dry her throat was. She must have looked like a mess. A glance at her bed-ridden form confirmed her suspicions.

There were bruises covering every inch of skin she could see. She knew there were more underneath the flimsy hospital gown she was forced to wear. She noticed her shallow breathing, her body avoiding to put pressure on what she knew was a fractured rib. Otherwise, she seemed fine.

"Fuck." Percy leaned back as he looked at her, running a hand anxiously through his wild jet black hair. "God, 'Beth. What the fuck were you thinking?" His face contorted to fury. At her alarmed expression, his features softened only slightly. "You have no idea how worried I was. If I didn't reach you in time…." He trailed off, not meeting her eyes.

He must have saved her before that man had killed her. She did not know what state Percy had managed to find her. Did he come before the bastard had his way with her? She really had no way of checking. Everything hurt. "Di-did he…?" She did not need to finish the sentence. He knew what she was talking about.

"No." His hand was clenched in a fist on his thigh, "I pulled him off of you before he could do anything."

Annabeth should have been relieved but the dull ache she felt indicated that, despite having her virginity intact, she was still horribly scarred from the encounter. Yet, she found it more strange how upset he acted over the ordeal. Sure, she knew that he had learned to care about her over the course of the single month they had been forced together but she never anticipated for him to show any signs of anger at her attempted rape.

He must have seen the confusion in her storm gray eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Percy confessed, barely audible. "I saw _red_ , Annabeth. You can't imagine how furious I was when I saw you limp." He rubbed his face with his hands. "I would have killed him. I had every right to kill that fucker… but I didn't."

"Why?" She choked, tears streaming down her face. She could not move properly but that did not stop her from trying to reach out to him. "Why did you come for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He narrowed his eyes at her, incredulous. "You're my mate, Annabeth. I'm supposed to protect you."

She felt disappointed at the statement, her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. She chose to look at the wall instead, hoping that her eyes did not give away too much of her emotions. He noticed this. "So you did that because you're forced to be with me?" Her throat hurt from the strain it was receiving from their emotional conversation. She did not care if she won't be able to speak for a week. She needed to know.

His grip on her hand tightened. The gesture caught her off-guard, enough that she turned briefly to look at their entwined fingers. "No, Anna. _God,_ no. I did it because I –" He faltered, a blush creeping up to his cheeks. Even in such a dire situation, where she was attached to machines and he had bruises on his knuckles, he could still be so adorable. He took a long breath, his ocean green eyes intent on hers. "Because I love you."

Her eyes widened at the declaration. She opened her mouth to speak yet the shock kept her from uttering the words back to him. She knew she loved him. She had known for quite some time. This man with a guarded, weary expression, hiding a world of suffering behind his goofy grin and bright twinkling eyes, she will never understand this man.

Finally, she managed to find her voice once more. "I love you, too, Seaweed Brain." She replied with a smile. Even with the bruises covering her skin and her mending ribcage, she had never felt better.

He had kissed her, then, softly. He had taken extra care to avoid jostling the tubes attached to her forearm, his lips insistent yet pliable against her own. She complied with equal enthusiasm, wanting to wrap her arms around him and have him take her away from this hell they were living in. All she managed was a weak squeeze on his wrist.

Afterward, they stayed in silence. She did not ask him further of her incident, afraid to ruin the tranquility that had settled over them. For the next hour, she had only spoken again when she was asked by the attending nurse of how she was feeling and what she remembered. Annabeth found out that she would be discharged tomorrow morning as they had no other reason to keep her there. The soreness she was feeling was only natural from the beating she had taken. She was lucky that the bastard did not permanently damage anything.

When they were alone once more, she took it as an opportunity to examine him. He was such a devastatingly handsome man. In the three days she had stayed in the clinic's care, he had not left her side once. If it had not even been for Thalia insistently bringing him food, he would not have left to satiate his hunger. He was asleep then, his arms folded underneath his head to act as a makeshift pillow. He still drooled and she found herself smiling at this.

Not wanting to have him wake up to aching muscles, she had nudged him gently. She was grateful for having the opportunity to rest her vocal chords. Annabeth moved to one side of the bed, urging him to lie beside her. He did.

She was blanketed by darkness once more, content in the arms of the man she loved.

Her dreams were blurred images of the stark white hallway and the devil hiding behind a handsome man. She dreamt of the screams echoing the corridors, the malevolent look on his face as he pinned her to the floor. Her fear and horror emanated from her in waves, eyes brimmed with tears as she shoved and pushed to no avail. In her dream, there was no relief of unconsciousness. She remained awake as he had his way with her, the hunger in cold blue eyes as she sobbed and cried and screamed. Percy wasn't there to save her. She was alone.

Annabeth had woken to quiet chattering in the corner of her small room. Percy remained beside her, though he was awake, his back propped against the metal headboard. His worried gaze was fixed on hers, the book that had once taken his attention was left discarded on the unoccupied chair by her bedside. She had only noticed the tears trailing down her cheeks, the memory of the incident leaving her vulnerable. She sobbed, burying her face further into his chest.

Her slight gesture did not go unnoticed by her visitors. Thalia had practically tackled her even before Annabeth could properly sit up, projecting her colorful language onto an amused intellectual while she scolded her for her stupidity. The blonde merely hugged her back, thankful for the lack of needles embedded in her veins. She did her best to hide the remnants of her nightmare, not wanting to concern her friends further.

From her peripheral, Percy retrieved his book and removed himself from the bed. He must have felt that it was appropriate for her to reunite properly with her girls in private. He practically dragged his two best friends out of the room with him. Annabeth plastered a smile on her face, indulging herself in casual conversation to remove her thoughts from the demon of a man who put her in this state.

"You know you have nothing to be jealous about." Piper huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Cal felt terrible when she found out what happened to you. She's been on edge since. It drove Leo crazy."

Annabeth believed that indulging them was the best way to detach herself from her situation. While her friends knew what she had been through and why she was so badly beaten, they did not once ask her. She will talk when she was ready. Till then, they will keep her mind from floating to the nightmarish hellscape of the white hallway and cold blue eyes.

She opened her mouth to deny the statement but the stern look on Thalia's face prevented her from contradicting. Instead, the heiress spoke, "Please, Annie." A glare was sent to her direction, which she promptly ignored. "It was so obvious that you were jealous of Calypso. I mean, she's gorgeous and a socialite, excellent education, successful career, practically have half of the world's population wrapped around her little finger."

The patient frowned, "Your point, Thals?"

"My point, Princess, is simple. Why isn't Percy with Calypso if she's so perfect?" Piper nodded firmly, multi-colored eyes unreadable.

"Easy. Because Cal has a mate. It won't work out." Annabeth replied simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She knew that under any other circumstances, her relationship with Percy will never happen. There were other girls better for him. Annabeth had nothing to offer other than her genius intellect and neurotic tendencies. He was on a level entirely separate from hers, a powerful man who possessed innate abilities that she could not compete with. Yet, here she was, still hopelessly in love.

"Annabeth, you're underestimating yourself again." Thalia sighed in exasperation, propping her feet on the nearest plastic stool whilst she sat on her bedside. Piper occupied what was once Percy's seat.

She frowned, "Why shouldn't I?" She contended lowly, her eyebrows furrowed. "Compared to everyone else here, I'm the most normal. Sure I won a Pulitzer but what does that have against you and your million dollar record labels and your successful modeling careers?"

"You're also an honors student at Stanford University, at the top of all of your classes," Piper argued, shooting Annabeth a look of disapproval. "Not everyone can do that, 'Beth. Your heart's not even _in_ law school."

"We still live in two very different worlds." Annabeth pursued the topic further, frustrating her friends more. "He would never have batted an eyelash at me if we pass by each other in the streets."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Bullshit." The band leader quipped, "Annabeth, you may be a genius but you can be such an idiot sometimes." The dark-haired beauty never did learn to mince her words. "The conference the first day, remember that? From the start, you two have been making googly-eyes at each other. Don't pretend I didn't notice."

"He loves me because he's stuck with me, Thals. Easy as that."

Piper's eyes widened. "Wait, he told you that he _loved_ you?" Annabeth gaped, only then realizing her mistake. The wicked smile on her female companions' faces caused the bedridden of the trio to fidget nervously. She fought the urge to call for Percy for help. She brought this to herself.

Thalia searched her face for lies but found none. "Damn." The oldest of the three sighed. "He said it, huh? Never thought I'd see the day."

Annabeth cocked her head to the side, curious. "Why?" She inquired, her brain whirring with all the possibilities.

"I've known Percy all his life and never _once_ has he said 'I love you' to anyone but his family." Her gaze was far away, eyes turning sad suddenly. "My cousin has a strange way of defending himself. We always tell him that his fierce loyalty will be the death of him, which is why he never allowed himself to get attached to anyone but us. Aunt Sally was always worried that he'd die alone because of it. You broke through that wall he's kept up for years."

"I… I don't understand." What was so special about her to have had such an effect on the Great Percy Jackson? "Why me?"

Instead of answering her question, Thalia threw one of her own. "Have you seen him cry?" Unable to utter a reply, Annabeth settled for a single nod instead. Thalia's answering smile was sad. "I haven't." She said, "Jason hasn't either, or Nico. You're the only one."

She recalled the painful memory of consoling him when the bombs first dropped. Her heart ached in her chest. Annabeth remained silent. Thalia continued. "He's been kidnapped, thrice. That's what happens when you're the son of the most powerful man in the world. He was almost killed, too. Ten people made an attempt on his life. Never once have I seen him shed a single tear. You're special, Annabeth."

She allowed the fact to sink in. She never knew. Of course, she didn't. She had no way of knowing. She took a breath. "Thalia, Piper, I love him." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I don't give a fuck about anything else anymore. I love the idiot."

The girl felt arms around her, managing to decipher the comforting smiles her friends gave her. "We know, sweetheart." Piper cooed, rubbing her back to soothe her. "We know."

Their moment was interrupted as Jason slammed the door open, seemingly trying to escape his 'brothers' and their prying questions. There was a mischievous glint in Percy's eyes, laughing gleefully at the blonde man's tormented expression. Nico merely seemed amused.

Annabeth pulled away from Piper's embrace, wiping her cheeks. She sniffled, squeezing the girls' hands as silent thanks. Percy turned to look at her and his expression immediately contorted to worry at the sight of her tears. He met Thalia's eyes and his cousin merely shook her head once. This silenced him, approaching the three women in three long strides.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He greeted with a smile, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She relished his warmth, even if it was only for a few minutes. "Doctors said you can go anytime you want." He brushed the hair from her face, his expression tender. "When you're ready, we can head home."'

"Yeah." She managed, grinning widely. "Yeah, I'd like that." From the corner of her eye, she spotted her two best friends with their mates. Piper had always been the most affectionate of the three of them. She had immediately greeted Jason with a kiss. Thalia settled for standing beside Nico, settling comfortably as she spoke with him.

The facility seemed eerily quiet as she strode through the hallways, accompanied by her companions. Despite insisting that she could walk perfectly well on her own, Percy's arms remained around her. She had to admit that her knees felt weak every step that she took but she did not want to give him the satisfaction of being right.

To their surprise, Evelyn Rose was waiting patiently by a bench adjacent to their suite door. She was escorted by two guards dressed in black, stoically looking at them as they approached. The woman seemed engrossed in her book, not quite noticing their arrival. Percy coughed once, unconsciously standing in front of Annabeth's frail, recovering form.

She lifted her head, a pleasant smile on her face. "Annabeth, dear." She greeted, taking a few steps forward with her arms open. The young blonde stumbled backward, apprehensive. Percy was on the defensive. Evelyn collected herself quite easily, dismissing the fact that she was rejected.

"What are you doing here, Evelyn?" Percy inquired suspiciously. Annabeth faintly noticed her friends forming a loose protective circle around her.

The head of the Eden Project noticed this but decided against saying anything about it. "I merely wanted to see how my beloved participant is doing after such an unfortunate incident." She turned easily to Annabeth, ice blue eyes sparkling. "Annie, dear, you gave all of us quite a scare."

"Don't call me Annie." The intellectual snapped harshly, her face contorting to that of distaste.

"My apologies, Ms. Chase," Evelyn replied, an eyebrow raised at the hostility. "Well, I am glad that you have recovered exceptionally. You do not have to worry. Your aggressor has been dealt with. You will no longer see him anywhere in this facility."

For some reason, Annabeth did not feel relieved upon hearing this. There was a sinister tone in the woman's voice, one that was not meant to be heard when reassuring an almost-rape victim. It almost seemed as if that man who attacked her was disposed of, not contained. It sent a shiver down her spine.

She dismissed herself quickly afterward, not wanting to impose herself further in the group. Her friends, also, decided to leave the couple alone, as Annabeth was meant to be resting and she would not be able to do that if she was surrounded by chatter.

Her legs gave out a few steps into their suite. She braced herself against the wall seconds before Percy had come to get her. She had not even gotten a chance to speak when he suddenly, literally, swept her off her feet. She squealed in surprise before a hand covered her mouth in embarrassment, pink dusting her cheeks. He laughed in amusement, a hearty chuckle that caused his chest to vibrate. She managed a smile.

He had placed her gently on their large bed before he had climbed in on the other side himself, laying on his side so that he could look at her with ease.

"Back in the medical ward, when you woke up…" She realized that she had not actually spoken to him about her nightmare. They had been too distracted by their friends. "Annabeth, what did you see?"

She shook her head once, "I dreamt about what happened in the hallway, but in the dream, you didn't come and I was awake while he… when he had his way with me." She bit her lip, refusing to shed another tear.

He pulled her close, much closer than she deserved. "I'll always be here. I'm never letting you go, never again." He kissed her softly and she nodded, nails digging into the skin of his back, eyes closed as she forced herself to remember that she was here and alive and safe.

"I know this sounds pretty bad," He started, brushing a strand of hair from her face, "But a part of me is actually glad that we were kidnapped and forced into this situation."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Why so?" She asked, her voice soft. Her body ached but it was much more bearable than it had been before. She can easily ignore it.

"Because I wouldn't have met you." He explained, his gaze fixed on hers. "Or maybe I would have but we wouldn't have gotten to know each other like we do now. I feel like I could tell you everything, Annabeth."

The genius female smiled, "Yeah, I think I know how you feel." She paused, unsure. "Percy, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Wise Girl." He chimed, wrapping an arm around her.

She had only noticed how tightly fisted her hand was against his shirt, her heart beating out of her chest as she struggled to find her words. For someone who was usually so eloquent, having difficulty phrasing her sentences seemed odd to her. "Would you have loved me if we weren't stuck here together?"

"I don't understand." He frowned, his eyebrows scrunched together.

She sat up, though she did not quite understand why she purposefully detached herself from his warmth. Her body longed to be near him once more. She quelled her urges, however.

She released a breath. "I just… I'm scared that maybe you're only with me because you're forced to." He looked ready to interject but she raised her hand to silence him. "I know that it seems irrational but my fears are well supported. This is a fucked up situation we're in, Perce. You might have just attached yourself to me because I'm the only person you're with."

This conversation was long overdue. Since she started suspecting her feelings for him, her love came alongside millions of doubts. If she did not address this now, when they were both vulnerable, she knew she will regret it. "Is this why you were crying a while ago?" He asked, not quite addressing the issue. His gaze seemed far away and that worried her.

She managed a meek nod, "Thalia was really adamant in defending you. She said that you're not the kind of person to do that."

He shrugged once, "I'm not." He stated simply, as though it was the answer to everything. Maybe it was. "I understand why you feel this way, Annabeth, I really do. It's… difficult to determine the sincerity of a person's feelings when we've been literally forced to be together for the rest of eternity." He paused, thinking. She found herself on edge. "But Eden does not control everything that we do. Just because they gave us partners doesn't mean we had to stick to it."

Annabeth must have looked confused so he continued. "I mean, we're still given the freedom to be with whoever we want to be. Look at Thalia and Nico. Nico's gay. He's been in a relationship with Will Solace since a week after we were here. Will Solace is supposed to be with Lou Ellen Parker. That didn't stop any of them from being together. I'm with you because I _chose_ to be with you, Annabeth Chase. I won't ever do anything that I didn't want to."

She did not know that, throughout his monologue, she had shed a few tears of relief. She rubbed at her eyes with the palms of her hands, allowing her bruised limbs to encircle his neck in a nearly suffocating embrace that he did not seem to mind. He hugged her back, careful not to hurt her.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed. She did not need to say what about. He knew.

He decided that further conversation would disturb the sacredness of the situation, settling with humming a sweet lullaby into her ear until she calmed down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Her days progressed idly as she recovered.

Percy was strict on keeping her bedridden for the first week since she had been discharged from the hospital and only allowed her to wander for as long as she was accompanied by someone he trusted. That narrowed the list down drastically to six people. Annabeth knew it was her fault for placing herself in such a situation in the first place. If it had not been for her own stupidity, she would be perfectly fine. Now she had to worry about an overprotective boyfriend fussing over her well-being.

Not that she minded.

It helped to have someone care about her more than she cared about herself, really. If it had not been for Percy, she would not have given a damn about her aching muscles or fading bruises and proceeded with the training they received to prepare themselves for the world beyond the white walls. She had only been excused for a week, not nearly long enough for her to properly regain her strength but she digressed.

The nightmares that plagued her were mismatched images of the war raging outside and the desperation, the fear, the panic she felt over her situation in that stark white hallway. More often, she awoke with screams burning her throat and tears staining her vision. Chiron did his best to remedy her situation, addressing her trauma more than anything during their therapy sessions. Percy was supportive but even he seemed troubled.

It took another month before the United States of America was completely destroyed. The few hundred survivors were in anarchy as their government fell. Russia had completely taken over all of the surrounding areas and had only grown stronger in the war. The first nation to have fallen was France, she remembered Percy saying. It had happened whilst she was unconscious. Everything went downhill from there.

Evelyn predicted that they would be able to leave the facility in three year's time. It seemed like a long ways away but Annabeth knew otherwise. She had barely felt the two months go by. Three years was nothing. Despite the lack of resources, The Eden Project managed to create a sustainable source of food through the orchard and the farm they had located within the premises. Annabeth was only granted an opportunity to see the field once. It was tended to by agriculture majors and prodigies specializing in the area.

They had made an almost comfortable, livable community within their group. While some of the participants spent their days farming, some others went to help with the research conducted by Eden's scientists to further the advancement of technology. It was for their own benefit as it will aid them in the future once they were to venture off.

Annabeth belonged to the small faction of engineers and designers. They dedicated hours upon hours of research into creating durable construction materials from scavenged parts and debris. If the world was in shambles, they had to adapt. They had made exceptional progress since they started three weeks prior.

The young adults contained within the facility only cooperated for their own survival. If their lives and the lives of the future generations were not at stake, they would not have bothered succumbing to the whims of Evelyn Rose and The Eden Project. It was only natural for the greatest minds of the world to find solutions to their rather large, imposing problem.

She wiped the sweat from her brow as she admired her handiwork. Leo was smiling goofily to her left while a man named Charles Beckendorf seemed pleased by her right.

Before her was a prototype of a machine they had been working on. It was meant to simulate a hundred helping hands when doing a task, though they were designing it specifically for construction. While being far from being done, she felt that seeing the fluid motion of the three arms they had constructed as it picked up a soda can from the table and hand it to Leo was a feat in itself and deserved to be celebrated.

"Briares is getting along nicely, I see," Percy commented as he approached her, his hands in his pockets. He seemed to have come back from training as his skin was beaded with sweat and his eyes were bright with excitement.

Annabeth nodded, handing him her towel. He accepted it gratefully. "Yup!" She exclaimed proudly, "At the rate we're going, he's going to be done in half a year's time." She beamed at him and he laughed.

"She got that right." Beckendorf commented as he wiped the grease from his hands, "Even though we told her that she didn't have to get involved in the dirty work, Annabeth insisted, said that it was the best way to see what was wrong with the plans _she_ designed." The African American man shook his head once, chuckling slightly. "You're something else, 'Beth."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Beck." She mused, accepting the hug that the large man offered.

Percy wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her slightly to show his pride. "That's my girl." He chimed, greeting Leo with a fist-bump. "You staying longer or…?"

She was meant to say yes but the Latino Santa Elf named Leo Valdez interjected before she could get a word out. "I think we've done enough for today." He said. Annabeth gave him a look and he merely rolled his eyes. "Aww come on, Annabeth. It's a Friday. Live a little. Have some _fun_ , if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows and she punched him in the bicep.

"Briares will still be here when you get back tomorrow, Annabeth." Charles seemed to agree with Leo but that was expected. Sometimes, Annabeth swore those two were brothers with different mothers.

They had left while Percy's laugh resounded in the warehouse. Annabeth managed a giggle.

The couple spent their time walking back to their suite chatting idly. She had asked him about his day and he responded accordingly, sharing interesting tales about Jason and Nico that she found amusement in. He had been assigned to both the defense and the leadership faction, a feat only achieved by the greatest. She was just glad that he was not stretched thin. His schedule was the most demanding in the middle of the week as he was out the whole day performing his tasks. When this happens, Annabeth spends her time designing elaborate plans for Engineering.

"You know," He mused after a moment of shared silence. They rounded the corner leading to the dormitories. "I heard that Charles' girlfriend, Silena Beauregard's pregnant."

She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening. "Really?" She gasped, surprised. "Where did you hear that?"

"I have my sources, Wise Girl." He mused secretively, whistling an innocent tune. "I mean, it's bound to happen sooner or later. They were all over each other since the Pairing." He rolled his eyes at the memory, faking a gag.

A smile broke out of her face, "That's so exciting!" She giggled, tightening her grip on his hand. "There'll be little babies soon." He nodded once, a smirk playing on his lips. "They might make this life we're living more bearable."

She immediately headed to the bed upon their arrival, heaving a sigh as she landed on the comfortable mattress. Percy must have taken this opportunity to undress as, by the time she had finally laid her eyes on him, he was clad merely in his dark green boxers. Light pink dusted her cheeks as her gaze unwittingly followed his graceful movements across the apartment. How he managed to look even more attractive, she did not know. It was unfair how good looking a single man can be.

His journey ended at the foot of their bed, a devilish grin gracing his perfect features. She propped herself on her elbow, raising a hand and moving her pointer finger in a "Come hither" motion. He chuckled, crawling over her on the bed, the strong muscles in his arms easily supporting his entire weight. Their lips met.

"Do you feel left out?" She had asked once they have settled, her head placed on his chest whilst their fingers were laced together.

He hummed, moving his head slightly to look at her. "What do you mean?"

Feeling embarrassed, she chose to hide her face in the crook of his neck, tracing garbled patterns on his muscular chest. "I mean… the other guys are so proud to say that they're…" She trailed off, a part of her not wanting to finish the statement. "Non-virgins." She continued, "You're here, waiting."

For a second, there was silence. He was looking at her oddly, intense green eyes boring into her very soul. "Anna, I'd never do something you're not comfortable with." He answered honestly, his thumb stroking her cheeks. She leaned into his touch, craving for the now familiar warmth that constantly surrounded her.

She sighed, "I know. I know you won't and that's what makes you so incredible." A hand trailed up his arm, resting on his bicep. "I just… there are other girls here, girls who are more than willing to have sex with you."

His resounding laugh caused her heart to beat out of her chest. "Wise girl, I _love_ you. Only you. Sex isn't everything."

Annabeth frowned but conceded. It was obviously still bothering her but Percy could not do anything to change that. Instead, he chose to assure her, planting little kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. He found that she was ticklish on a single spot underneath her ear and her giggle warmed his insides.

The live broadcasts happened rarely nowadays, thus they were more surprised by it happening than not. They were engaged in a rather passionate activity when the blaring alarm sounded from the speakers. Her surprise caused her to nearly jump off of him, the monitor immediately catching her attention. The logo of Eden produced a striking contrast on the otherwise black screen. Percy removed himself from her, his cheeks flushed as he tried to regain his breathing. Annabeth had to exert extra effort into not staring at the delicious way his flimsy boxers hung around his hips.

The feed showed an aerial view of the world's destruction. After the weeks she had been subjected to such images, she could still not get used to seeing everything she had once admired amongst the rubble. Her grip on Percy's hand tightened at the image of a hospital in flames, the residents fleeing from the haven only to fall into anguish.

Then, the drone zoomed in. The image focused on a toddler, merely three years of age on the floor wailing in fear. She was much too far to reach as adults had decided that their lives were more important than a child's. Atop the little girl was a precariously perched steel shaft that must have been used as a support for the decrepit building it belonged to. An earthquake struck, presumably from yet another nuke making contact with the earth. Annabeth did not dare see the rest.

White hot tears rolled down her cheeks when the broadcast ended. She _knew_ that billions were victims of the tragedy. She _knew_ that children were included in the victimized population. It was so much better if she had not known; if, by the grace of whatever god exists, she remained blind to the screaming faces of helpless innocents running away from destruction. That child destroyed her already broken heart.

She was inconsolable. Percy had done everything to cease her sobbing yet he failed. Evelyn had a great way of forcing her participants into submission. She heard that the other women were in the same state of outrage and devastation. A _child_ died at the hands of a nuclear war, killed in front of her.

It had been so long since they had last seen the state of the world. She had been living a dream within the facility, choosing personally to remain blind and deaf to the cries of helpless individuals. She could not help them, she knew she couldn't but their screams haunted her whilst she slept and every day she felt ghosts of strangers watching her. Until, of course, she was pulled out of her dream-like trance with a dreadful image of burning buildings and a crushed toddler. It felt like she had fallen. She probably had.

Like their second night with Eden, the dining hall was silent, the memory of the broadcast fresh in their minds. Piper's eyes were bloodshot when she had seen her, her grip on the edge of the table much too tight for comfort. Thalia was enraged, electric blue eyes seeming cobalt as she buried her pain with fury. No one spoke. They could not eat either. They just… sat there.

"I want out." Thalia managed to say through grit teeth, "I don't give a fuck what Eden says. I'm getting out of this shitty place."

Nico placed a hand on his mate's shoulder, his expression unreadable. "This is the only safe place." His voice was rough. He cleared his throat once.

"I don't care. I need to save them." She sobbed, her desperation evident in her tone. She was in so much pain. "We need to stop this. Too many people… they're all gone."

It was strange seeing her in such a state. She had been so strong before. "And what would you do, Thalia." Percy injected harshly, eyes flashing. "Stop the war? Save every fucking child that lived. What would you do?"

The older female stood from her seat, slamming her hands on the table. Everyone's eyes were on them now, not that Annabeth cared. "I don't know but it's better than staying here and doing whatever the fuck Eden wants." She had looked at him with an animosity she had never seen before. "I expected more from you. You're supposed to be the damn hero and you're here, doing fuck all."

"You didn't lose anything in that war, Thalia!" Percy growled, meeting her eyes. "Jason is here and he's safe. I lost _everything_ that I've ever loved. Stella was _three_ , damn it."

The dark-haired vocalist sobered, running a hand through her hair. Percy collapsed back into his seat, remaining silent as he gazed at the high ceiling. "If you _think_ for a second that I want to be here, you're damn wrong. I lost everything but what _can I do_?" His voice was barely above a whisper, his face contorting into such sorrow that it pained her. Annabeth gripped his hand tightly in her own.

"Percy…" Thalia started, seeming apologetic, but she closed her mouth when he raised his hand.

"Don't." He breathed, "Just don't. I'll head back to the suite." Burning green eyes turned to look at her. He need not say a word. She understood.

Together they waltzed out of the dining room, shoulders heavy as they avoided the eyes of the other inhabitants. She had realized only three minutes into their walk that they were, in fact, not returning to their living quarters. Instead, Percy had been en route to his chosen place of comfort, where they had first officially met.

The pool was empty when they entered, sparkling blue water reflecting warm afternoon sun through the panoramic windows opposite their current location. He had not even missed a beat as he undressed, not once faltering with any piece of clothing as he walked. Once he reached the end of the pool, he was down to his boxers.

She watched as he swam, usually graceful movements seeming rushed and sporadic as he did his laps. She knew that he spent his time near water as a form of comfort. He was raised to love the ocean. Since they had no access to the beach surrounding the facility, the pool was the closest thing he had to his old life. She waited patiently on the edge of the pool, naked feet dangling in the water.

He began slowing after what seemed to be the fiftieth lap. He stopped in the middle of the pool, allowing himself to sink to the bottom. She sighed, knowing that it would be a while before he was to resurface again. That man had the lungs of a diver, she swore. He could stay underwater for as long as forever.

Stella was a taboo topic between them, just like how she could not, for the life of her, speak about Bobby and Matthew without breaking into tears. It was evident in all the stories Jason and Thalia shared that Percy adored his little sister. He had been her sole companion as their parents spent their time working. They were not neglected, far from that, but Thalia mentioned that they shared a bond that could not be replicated.

He was her hero and that broke him even further.

After the second minute that he remained at the bottom, she decided it was time for him to resurface. Sometimes, when Percy was buried in his thoughts, he tends to forget menial things such as eating or sleeping or, in this case, breathing. She had jumped into the water, having long discarded her clothes when a situation such as this arose.

She strained through the chlorine-tainted water to find him seated cross-legged at the deepest section of the pool. His eyes were closed, his expression blank. If it were any other situation, Annabeth would have just stayed there and stared at him. He was ethereal, almost, the way he was. She shook herself from her thoughts, swimming to him.

The moment her skin made contact with his, he had awoken from her reverie. He suddenly realized his lungs straining for breath and he propelled himself to the surface. She followed afterward, choosing to face him.

There was an empty, pained look in his eyes as the despair consumed him. She sobbed at the sight, grasping at his cheeks to anchor him to the ground. His lips parted but no words came out. She covered his mouth with hers, a reminder that he was not alone. It was enough.

"Tell me about New Rome." She breathed their familiar, comforting words. It had started not long ago, though she could not quite remember the specifics of the situation. It was a beautiful analogy to a world rebuilt, where humans prospered and lived happy lives with their children.

Green eyes met grey and he nodded dumbly, sopping black hair clinging to his cheek. "Come back to me, Seaweed Brain, yah?" She smiled kindly at him, despite the tears mixing with the pool water on her skin.

"Okay." He responded, though she had barely heard it. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. Gods, he could be so stupid sometimes. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about." She said firmly, her thumb stroking his cheeks gently. "I know that I can't replace your family. No one can, but remember that you're not alone. You haven't lost everything. I'm here, Percy Jackson. I'm here with you for as long as you want me here."

"I don't want you to feel that you're stuck with me." He breathed, his voice hoarse and strained.

She kissed him softly, meeting his eyes with a determination she had never known. "I'm not."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!**

 **Honestly, I'm really sorry about the lack of updates recently. I've been having a really hard time trying to progress this story and I've decided, after thorough deliberation, that this is the only way I could get to what I want for the plot.** **Also, it's been difficult trying to write about the characters after The Burning Maze, especially after the "event that should not be named". If you've read the book, you know exactly what I'm talking about. If you haven't, you don't need to worry about it.**

 **Anyways, enough wallowing in self-pity and grief. I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

Evelyn called for another meeting.

They sat in the auditorium, waiting with bated breaths for the woman to take the stage. It had been a week since the last broadcast and they all slowly recovered. No riots had occurred at any point and for that, she was grateful. All the participants were terrified of what was to happen to them had they revolted. That did not stop them from bearing grim faces and eating in silence.

Percy was better now. He still lacked his casual humor and quick witty banter but he smiled more often and never failed to shed a tear in the comfort and privacy of their bedroom. Their isolation had begun taking a toll on them, even more so than she anticipated. She loathed the feeling of helplessness she felt every moment of every day.

Still, she was glad for the change in atmosphere. Though the hushed, nervous murmurs of her peers would not normally give her a sense of comfort, it was better than the false happiness they expressed as they lived their day-to-day lives. Percy squeezed her hand lightly, sensing her distress. She returned the gesture before releasing a breath to remain calm.

The Head of the Eden Project seemed agitated as she stepped onto the podium. That was strange as Evelyn was never one to allow her emotions to shine through her expression. She normally wore a façade of nonchalance or sadism, not aggravation or worry. That definitely did not go unnoticed throughout the group of young adults.

Once she had regained everyone's attention, she began speaking. "The war had taken a turn that the Board did not expect." She remained vague in her introduction, not quite appropriately hinting at whatever the aforementioned 'turn' was. The furrow in her eyebrows suggested that it was not simply a problem regarding the budget or the endangerment of the base.

She raised a hand to elicit her authority. More guards in white surrounded them. All concerns were suppressed immediately.

"As you may be all aware, the weapons used in the war are radioactive and dangerous to anyone exposed to it." Collective nods were received in the room. She continued, "These nuclear weapons have been used extensively throughout the past month or so and the radiation levels in the atmosphere are lethal."

The display behind her showed a high percentage of uranium and plutonium from the Fission Bombs exchanged by the countries. "However, what we have not accounted for was the effect of such high doses of radiation to organic matter."

A sinking feeling of dread settled in Annabeth's stomach. Her head whirred with possibilities, all of which she wished were not included in Evelyn Rose's next few statements. Oh, how wrong she was.

"There have been sightings of genetically mutated animals and humans roaming the streets." Annabeth was surprised how matter-of-factly she had stated such a horrifying event. The participants of the project were much too terrified to utter a word of objection.

Of course, it was a possibility. Annabeth had read multiple articles of mutations happening after extensive exposure to sufficient amounts of radiation. After the Nuclear Bomb was dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki during World War II, multiple cases of the development of cancer cells and mutations on newborn babies were heard for the decade until this very day.

On the screen showed visceral, shadowy images of gruesome beasts with the bones of their spines exposed and flesh torn. Under normal circumstances, they would have been dead. This was far from normal.

"Can they swim?" One of the younger participants, a girl named Hazel Levesque, inquired with what constituted as a straight, seemingly unaffected expression. Annabeth knew that the woman was just as terrified as everyone else is but refused to give in to her fear.

"We have no research justifying that they can or cannot, thus we are unsure. What we are sure of is that they are natural survivors with primal, animalistic instincts. Each mutant seems to be different from the other, thus no specific plan of action against them had been made as of late." Evelyn folded her hands over her chest, "To ensure your survival, defense training is mandatory for each and every participant and will be given extra priority over other activities."

If this was indeed true, and Annabeth still believed in the possibility that Eden had orchestrated their capture for a social experiment of sorts, then there was no telling how much time left before they were discovered by these…monsters. Monsters that had once been human, innocent and victim to a war they did not want to partake in. Evelyn Rose was right about one thing. They needed to learn to defend themselves, all of them.

"Your training schedules will be projected in the Dining Hall. No changes will be made and complaints will not be entertained." Their captor was grim-faced for but a second before she plastered her toothy grin. "You are all the hope that remains of this world. I, blessed as I am, will do everything in my power to protect all of you from the outside."

She strode off-stage and out of sight, leaving her prisoners to absorb what she had just said.

Annabeth did not want to say that she expected it. Who in the right mind would ever see the fall of humanity coming? She believed that once the war ended, the survivors could rebuild in their stead or they could aid them in creating a better world from the ashes of the old one. Now, she was less convinced of the truth. If the war, the imminent, terminal illnesses, or unleashed psychopaths did not kill what remained of mankind, these mutations will.

She was beginning to believe that Earth was killing off the human race.

Percy was silent as they were escorted back to their suite. He did not utter a word whilst they were in the presence of two guards who essentially acted as the ears of Evelyn Rose. It was safer for them to divulge their concerns once they were in the safety of their bug-free living quarters, courtesy of Leo Valdez.

He sat on the leather sofa, leaning forward, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "If we're all required to fight, Silena will be forced too. Beck won't like that." It was a statement.

Silena Beauregard was nearly two months pregnant. While the women use her as a distraction from their situation, choosing to dote on her than reflect on the intricacies on their detainment, the men find that the inevitable birth of the child was a reason for pursuing the goal that Eden had set for them. The child growing in her womb did not deserve to know a broken world nor should they grow up in a cold, heartless facility.

"Won't Evelyn make an exception? She _wanted_ this to happen. That's the whole point of this bullshit." Annabeth suddenly felt agitated. Though Silena wasn't at the stage of her pregnancy to find the need to limit physical exertion, the facility medic recommended that she not put herself through unnecessary stress. Defense training was definitely under that category. Hell, "unnecessary stress" was an understatement for this entire situation.

"If all of this is true," Percy started, a fury in his tone that she had never witnessed before. "I'd rather take my chances in that hell outside than to stay in this damned place."

They've had this conversation multiple times in the past. What would have happened if they had not been taken? If Eden had chosen someone else, someone willing to participate? The world was filled with fucked up people who believe that the apocalypse is inevitable already, those who have given up their perfectly normal lives to continue as hermits in their bunkers.

Yet, Evelyn did not choose them. Evelyn had taken those who could have prevented the war, placed them on a pedestal to preserve them. They were forced to be used as the foundation of a new age, an age designed by the company that trapped them there. Annabeth was almost sure that if all of them had rebelled against the Project, Eden possessed the technology to make them submit. If the well-timed broadcasts were any indication of their intentions, she had to admit that they were succeeding.

Thus, the days continued as Eden designed them to be. In between her work in the Engineering faction, she trained in self-defense and combat. It had a greater psychological implication than Annabeth had expected. She never once considered the possibility of taking the life of another. Evelyn expects them to kill in order to stay alive and the mere thought of it makes Annabeth want to vomit.

They had no access to the weapons they used in training. It was dangerous to allow nervous young adults to wield knives and guns at any point in time. There was a delicate balance within the facility, one that is dangerously close to tipping over, now more than ever. The ghouls, as they had called them, became an unwanted source of motivation for them to continue. All of them were more concerned for their own survival than for the fate of humanity. Eden used that to their advantage.

Of course, the veterans of combat training aided the single instructor tasked to teach all of them. Percy and Jason already spent the majority of their time in the combat room but more was being demanded of them since Evelyn's announcement. Annabeth could see the toll her mate was taking from this, watching as the most talented of the generation ruthlessly aiming for one another's throats was enough to disturb his fragile state of mind.

She accompanied him in his more frequent visits to Dr. Brunner. If he were to remain sane, he needed to expel all the negative emotions he was encountering. He found it harder to sleep, the nightmares plaguing him after the horrors he's seen. He wasn't alone. She's seen how different people coped with their trauma. Some turned to liquor, others to sex. It wasn't healthy but it was the best they could do.

Percy still refused to touch her. They were both stretched thin. Though they dabbled in more intimate encounters, he never once allowed himself to anything _more_. She appreciated his self-control, especially when almost all boys have succumbed to their primal urges. If they were ever going to give in to their inhibitions, the time must be appropriate.

She scrunched her nose in disgust as she passed by a couple displaying intimacy in the hallway.

"At this rate, half of the female population will be pregnant by the end of the month," Percy commented humorlessly, stepping in between her and a ravenous male.

Annabeth nodded once, "Do you ever think about it, though?" She queried, eyes locked on the floor instead of meeting his intense gaze. "About us, together like that."

He released a breath, "Of course I do." He replied honestly, taking her hand in his to assure her. "But, you know I won't do it unless you're sure that you want to."

"I don't know, Percy. The girls have been giving me ideas. They say that the best way to deal with the stress is through sex."

The former company heir shrugged, "I disagree. I've found plenty of ways to distract myself from this shitty situation, Wise Girl. None of them include forcing myself on you."

"What if I want it too?" She halted her stride abruptly, heart beating out of her chest.

He shook his head once, "Then we'll talk about it." He replied, pulling her close. She cherished the warmth he exuded, so much more different than the coldness that settled in the facility.

The broadcasts came more often, displaying mutilated corpses and ghouls feeding on struggling victims. The surviving nations decided that, instead of directing their attacks on each other, they will eliminate the common enemy first. Only then will they continue the war. An armistice was proposed by the Swiss but Russia had denied it completely. It seemed that the leader's intention was to truly end the human race.

Since the transmissions were controlled by Evelyn herself, they were not able to tune out the horrified screams of individuals. All they could do was to watch blindly as blood splattered the pavement and fire enveloped the cities. It was only then that Annabeth had grown numb to it. She began feeling detached from the outside world. At that point, everything she ever knew was gone. There was no point feeling compassionate towards strangers.

At this point, what she cherished the most was trapped in the facility with her.

After a particularly rough day, she found herself in the library. She had excused herself early from her duties as the designer of Briares. Well, it was more along the lines of Charles and Leo forcing her to rest instead of burying herself in her work like she usually does. She kept her mind busy instead of allowing it to dwell on her current situation. Otherwise, she'll go insane.

Percy found her there, curled up in the corner of the less frequented section, her arms around her knees as she sobbed openly on George Orwell's Animal Farm. He hadn't touched her. She knew it was one of those moments where she must compose herself before she allowed others to comfort her. Annabeth's pride was the last thing she had going for her.

"I haven't read that book yet." He mused casually once her choked sobs ceased. "I prefer textbooks on marine biology… or anything less political, actually."

She looked up at him with confusion etched in her features. "What?"

"I'm guessing you've read that book a lot." He continued, ignoring her question. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be crying on it midway through chapter five."

Annabeth finally understood what he was doing. She allowed her mind to wander again. It was something that she told herself she would never do anymore. Once she gives herself time to think, she began pondering possibilities. He helped her cope with her losses by giving her a chance to look forward to the future. Every time she dwelled on the past, her misery overwhelms her.

She nodded blankly, allowing him to remove loose strands of blonde her that stuck to her wet cheeks. "Um, I wanted something familiar. Leo said that I should stop looking through the plans for a while. Apparently, I've been making unnecessary changes to Briares' design, some of them are too idealistic for the materials we have here."

"I agree with Leo, Wise Girl." He sighed, leaning his head against the wall. "It's not healthy to bury yourself in your work."

She frowned, "Oh and you drinking your ass off when things are shitty is okay?"

"You know that's not what I meant." He didn't seem offended. "God, since we've been trapped here, we've been such nihilists."

This got a chuckle out of her. That was true. "It would have been more appropriate if I grabbed a Camus or a Sartre instead."

He mumbled something along the lines of "Woe is me." His gaze remained on the ceiling, the plush carpet beneath them did nothing to shield them from the cold. "What did we do wrong to deserve this?"

Annabeth did not reply, choosing to close the book in her hand and trace a finger against the worn spine.

"Evelyn would say that we're lucky we're still alive. Everyone else is dead or dying." He seemed unconvinced, just as she was.

It was true that there were some members of the project who believed that Evelyn Rose was a goddess for choosing them to participate. They weren't many, a small group of five, who fulfilled the whims of their captor with enthusiasm. It was a skewed view on life but if it gave them security, who was she to judge? Whilst Annabeth wasn't particularly fond of her life before the Eden Project, it was better than living for who knows how long in the middle of nowhere.

"You know what." He clapped his hand once, a smile on his lips. "I heard there's cake in the kitchen. Why don't we get some before they finish it all?"

She paused, hesitant. The look in his eyes convinced her. She nodded once, "Yeah. I think that would be nice."

It didn't take long before they learned that the monsters that roamed in the mainland could swim. While ghouls existed where the radiation was most evident, there had been sightings of their presence in countries where not even an ounce of uranium was detected in the atmosphere. When food became scarce, they migrated.

Of course, upon this announcement, everyone panicked. There was a possibility of having creatures that could not be reasoned with attacking their facility. Evelyn assured that she would do everything in her power to make fortifications in their stronghold. While they were against the Eden Project initially, it was their best chance at survival. Annabeth hated herself for even believing what she had just said.

So, when screams erupted from the hallways, she was not surprised in the slightest. She had been sleeping, peacefully for the first time in what seemed like forever. Percy stirred slightly once she bolted upright in her place beside him, expression wild with panic as she jumped off the bed. Her mate nearly fell to the ground upon realizing what had just happened.

A large group of young adults, guards, and staff stood before the main entrance of their facility, still dressed in their sleepwear as they stared at the secured metal doors that locked them in. From Annabeth's position, nearly twenty feet from the doors, she heard the faint thuds from the outside.

Percy dragged her with him, as she was glued to the floor where she stood, heart, leaping out of her chest as the frantic, dull thudding continued. He was searching for his cousins, hoping to find comfort in their small family. After ten minutes of futile searching, they came to a stop in the middle of the crowd of the Project's participants.

Piper had lost her composure, tears of terror streaming down her smooth cheeks. She had not the strength to cling to Jason for the protection that he offered. Instead, her hands lay limp at her sides, eyes wide as possibilities whirred in her head. The boys conferred out of earshot, leaving Annabeth in the presence of her closest companions. Thalia did not think this was the most appropriate time to share her hatred of Evelyn Rose. She was, after all, the only reason they remained safe.

"Will they get in, Annabeth?" A large hand gripped her bicep tightly. She winced in pain, trying but failing to remove herself from the man's grip. Travis Stoll, she remembered him to be, a man full of mischief and humor. He did not seem quite as happy now.

Her fear was evident in her features as she continued to struggle. The fragile balance that hung between them had tipped over. Katie Gardner, Travis' mate, was tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. She seemed panicked and apologetic at the same time.

"Answer me!" The man bellowed when he did not get the reply that he wanted. Annabeth whimpered, terrified. Everything was falling apart so quickly. Where did it go so wrong?

"I don't know!" She sobbed, "Let go of me, _please_."

Travis' panic worsened. "Of course you know! You're _supposed_ to know!" Oh, how people change in the midst of a crisis.

Thalia had snapped out of her fear-induced stupor to assist with Annabeth's predicament. She had successfully pried Travis Stoll from her and pushed him away, wrapping a hand around Annabeth's shivering form. In any other situation, she would have used what she learned from the self-defense classes her father forced her to attend against him. At that point, she was much too terrified to think logically.

A single second passed before everyone began running.

The stampede of frightened individuals overwhelmed her easily. She was swept off her feet, carried by the wave of people fighting for their own survival. Percy's voice was drowned by screams and sobs. She barely touched the ground and she clung desperately at the shoulders of whoever was beside her in an attempt to remain upright. The moment she fell to the ground, she knew that would be the end of her. She spotted an unfortunate woman on the ground, unconscious after being mercilessly stepped on by her peers. If she was not given medical treatment, she would be dead within minutes. The blood the pooled around her indicated the severity of her wounds.

She spotted her mate barreling down the halls, catching up to the crowd with his hand extended. When she attempted to reach it, she felt herself slipping, legs dragging against the cold tile floor. Her heart leaped in her chest, using what was left of her strength to fix herself higher above the floor. Percy fought his way through the crowd, not afraid to push and shove in his attempt to save her. With inhuman reflexes, he had snatched her with a strong, nearly painful grip. She had never been happier to be back in his arms.

They collapsed on the floor the moment they were reunited, sobs wracking her chest as she clawed at his back. She had long forgotten the fear she had felt at the possibility of monsters lingering beyond the Facility. She was more terrified of what the people she was trapped with were capable of.

He grabbed her face in his hands, examining every facet for injuries. Other than the tears staining her porcelain cheeks and the new-found claustrophobia, she was unharmed.

She watched as the crowd dispersed the farther they went down the hall. Some had stopped to survey the damages, others returned to help the injured. The more ruthless of the group banged against the doors to Evelyn's office, demanding an explanation. Annabeth remained in Percy's arms, exhausted after the events of the day.

They reunited with his cousins shortly after she had the strength to stand again. Her legs were shaking initially but a few careful steps were enough for her to start walking unaccompanied. They were still standing by the doors, wincing every time the metal experienced a hit from the outside.

"Will we die here?" Piper asked, only then regaining her ability to speak. She was hoping for a reassurance, a definite "No, we're not going to die here." Instead, she received unsure looks.

Annabeth avoided her gaze. "I don't know, Pipes." She replied. "I hope not."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Their numbers dwindled steadily as the weeks passed.

It was horrifying what isolation could do to a perfectly sane human being. They were meant to be the most brilliant of their generation, young adults capable of making the world a better place using the power they possessed and the resources they control. What was the point if they couldn't last in a facility with white walls and white ceilings?

She could not blame them though. She found that she could never blame those poor souls taken against their will by guards in white clothing under the suspicion that they have officially lost their minds. Annabeth understood the repercussion of too much emotional distress. If she had not been grounded by her mate, she would have been the same. Despite the weary looks she often gave the other prisoners of their hell or the uncomfortable silence suffocating them as they dined, she couldn't blame the mistrust that weighed heavily on their shoulders.

It began a week after the ghouls began their attack on the facility. A woman was discovered in her suite with a noose around her neck, hanging solemnly from the rafters. They said she had gotten the rope from storage. Since then, anything that could be used to take a life, whether it be their own or another's, was confiscated and held under strict surveillance.

Of course, the mate had witnessed the poor girl's fall into insanity. He had held her together in the beginning until he, too, succumbed to the oblivion. What was the point anymore? Everyone they ever loved was dead, victims of the unnecessary warfare. The world they knew is in ruin. They were _forced_ , taken against their will, to build the world anew. That never meant that they would cooperate to the whims of a sadistic corporation.

He lost his mind, definitely. It was the only thing left to lose. In the middle of the night, when the halls were empty and silence prevailed, he wandered. A poor girl, younger than any of them, was his first victim.

Annabeth remembered seeing the mutilated corpse of a once beautiful woman for the first time. It was a few days after the crime was committed. She was stowed in an abandoned closet on the first floor. The smell gave away her location, the disgusting scent of rotting flesh and dried blood. Annabeth remembered emptying the contents of her stomach on the white linoleum, refusing to get another glimpse of the figure.

Percy had taken her away afterward, opting to carry her instead of drag her back to their suite as she could not find it in herself to take another step. How could it have happened? Every single weapon was taken away from them. It was the only way for them to live without suspicion of their neighbors.

There were monsters within and beyond the walls of the Facility. She knew it. She did not know any of these people. She never got the chance to speak with them beyond pleasantries in the hallway. She would never have thought that they were capable of such vile things but no one ever was until they were cornered. Any animal will attack the moment they felt that they cannot flee.

Thus, the facility was divided. The rogues, as what they had begun calling them, were separated from the remaining participants. They were a group of fifteen heartless monsters thirsting for blood, inhibitions lost and humanity dwindling to nonexistent. Evelyn advised that they must always travel with their mates. Though the rogues were guarded at all times, there was no saying that their worshippers would want to pass some fucked up initiation rite. Annabeth still had nightmares of her encounter with Luke Castellan. She doesn't know if she was lucky enough to live through another one.

The thought sent a shiver down her spine. She had not noticed that she had been staring at the plastered wall for far too long until Leo began waving his wrench in front of her face. How long was she out?

"Yo, Princess. You spaced out again." The Hispanic engineer commented, brows furrowed in worry. Charles Beckendorf lifted his head slightly to look at them before burying his nose on the plans once more.

Annabeth shook her head once, barely managing her signature glare at the awful nickname Leo Valdez had just given her. "Oh, did I? Sorry."

"Look, Annabeth, if you're not feeling well, we could call Percy…?" Charlie began, knowing full well that the blonde woman loathed being dependent. He had said it to get any sort of response out of her, other than the absentminded nods he would receive every once in a while.

The atmosphere had definitely turned darker but that did not mean that they should be affected by it in the slightest.

"No. You don't need to do that." Annabeth huffed, tightening her grip on the plans in her hand. Briares was so close to being finally completed. There was more pressure in their work now, after all that had happened in the past month or so. "Let's keep working."

"Don't force yourself if you're not up for it, Annabeth." Leo chastised with a sigh. Even Annabeth knew she could be stubborn sometimes but she could not blame herself for it. She truly wanted to get this finished just so that she could place her mind elsewhere. She needed to focus on a project that was not assigned to her by Evelyn Rose and Eden.

A hand on her shoulder prevented her from continuing. She should have known her two companions were aware of the presence of her mate; else they wouldn't have gone too in-depth on her workaholic tendencies. Percy worried about her, about how so detached she had been since the discovery of the body not so long ago. Those who had been present during the initial uncovering of the corpse, Percy included, began creating a life outside themselves. It felt as if they were mere spectators of their own bodies.

She had only realized that they were leaving Briares and her fellow engineers when the familiar sudden gush of air from the opening of a sliding door fanned her face. She found that she could not fight him as he led her through the bleak hallways, wrapping a comforting arm around her thin, shivering form.

Percy had led her to where her companions, the small group of people she remained to trust, were seated and chatting idly. They bore grim faces, eyes shifting nervously as they huddled closer together. Fear was not a rare emotion, not anymore. Everything they felt was either fear or frustration. Gone were the easy-going teens with only success ahead of them. They were but hollow shells of their old selves.

"Five more people were confined at the medical ward this morning." Will Solace managed in a dead whisper, eyes blank as he spoke through his hands. From where Annabeth was seated, she could see the shaking of his palms. "The injuries are getting worse and worse."

Annabeth was aware of the arising problem regarding the more violent nature of the participants of the Eden Project. Since the suicide and subsequent murder, the delicate balance within the facility tipped in favor of the psychopaths that ran free. While Evelyn Rose did her damnedest to separate the still-somewhat sane participants from the clinically insane, that did not mean worshippers of their cause did not roam the halls freely. They were either harming themselves or the people around them.

Thalia slammed her fist against the wooden coffee table situated between them, "I can't believe we're trapped here. I'd rather die outside than wait until I'm killed here."

"None of us are going to die." Percy's tone was deadly calm. He was leaning forward, gaze set on the plush white carpet as he rested his weight on his knees. He released a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair.

Nico shifted uncomfortably in his seat beside Will. The olive-skinned boy had never been especially talkative but it seemed he had grown quieter as time flew by within the facility. Only his boyfriend or his childhood friends could illicit proper conversation with him. Percy explained that it was a coping mechanism. When his sister, Bianca, died, he had closed himself off from everyone.

"Things are shitty everywhere." Jason bit, hands clenched into fists. "Going outside is suicide, with the ghouls constantly thumping at the doors. Staying here makes me feel like cattle, waiting for my death."

"Kinda makes you wish you weren't so great, huh?" Piper said, "What would have happened if we were just normal people living normal lives. We would have just gone about our day like we usually would, without once knowing that we'd die."

"But we're not normal." Annabeth urged, a hint of desperation present in her voice. "We're not normal. All those 'what if's are useless because we're here now. What's important is thinking about what we _can_ do." No one replied. The silence was deafening.

Annabeth began hating looking at herself in the mirror since the ghouls began attacking. Their growing numbers were frightening to her and her fear allowed what little hope she had on her situation fade away. She hated seeing the dead, terrified look in her eyes as she got herself dressed in the morning, as she brushed her teeth, as she continued with the mundane acts that kept the semblance of normality she had in this wretched facility.

Because that fear reminded her that she was the farthest away from being safe and she could do nothing about it.

Her thoughts drifted to the incident with Luke Castellan. He had been a good man with big dreams and a bright future ahead of him. She hadn't known him, and she never was given an opportunity to speak with him. Her one interaction with him had been her attempted rape in the isolated hallway, heart beating out of her chest in terror as his hands traveled everywhere. She wanted to rid herself of the memory but she couldn't. She knew it will only get worse from there.

Percy had been the one to separate her from her thoughts once more. He held her hand and squeezed it gently, piercing stare urging her away from the hell she created for herself. The soft kiss on her forehead was enough. He was enough.

From her peripheral, she noticed her friends seeking comfort in each other. Will and Nico had retreated to a corner, speaking in hushed voices. Jason and Piper were silent, yet it was the silence that Annabeth appreciated. It was an understanding, a quiet that cherished the shambled remains of peace. Thalia kept to herself, as she usually did. Unlike most individuals, she preferred keeping her own company. She was independent that way.

"We should form a group." Percy declared in the still atmosphere. "We should form a group that will counter the Rogues and give solace to the others who need it. If we can't save the people outside, we'll keep everyone here who deserves to live alive."

There were cheers of agreement in their small group. Annabeth was fueled by the possibility of doing something that can make a difference, to _save_ lives instead of watch as thousands died every day. She wanted to oppose those who wished to cause chaos, those who planted fear and rage and despair into the weak, broken hearts of the participants of the Eden Project. She wanted to give them hope. Her friends, her dearest friends, wanted to save them.

She threw her arms around her mate at the climax of their celebration. She had never felt an inkling of joy since they discovered the corpse. This was the closest she had ever been to normality, to be in control of her situation for once. She wanted to grasp at this opportunity firmly and never let it go. If there was war, she will fight and she sure as hell will give it everything she had.

Their organization was entitled the "Demigods", a reference to Greek Myths all of them were interested in, of heroes who were thrown into the world of monsters and immortals without their consent yet their names resounded in the hearts of many. The demigods did not wish to be born the way they did. They did not want to conquer lands, to defeat beasts larger than life, to fight in wars. They were born into greatness and, through their struggles, they succeeded. Granted, a great majority of the heroes in Greek Myths died tragic deaths. Annabeth knew that at the end of the path they walk on was a death more terrible than anyone has ever experienced. She foraged and fought. She marched on. _They_ marched on.

The Demigods grew steadily as the days passed. Leo and Calypso had been one of the first few members. There was no hesitation after Jason had offered the invitation. Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf believed it was the best way to keep their child safe while it mattered. Rachel and Apollo were irreplaceable assets as well as reliable individuals.

This was Annabeth's hope.

Percy and Jason focused on training their soldiers instead of all the participants of the Project as Evelyn instructed. The last thing they wanted was for the Rogues to benefit from the inhuman skills of the two cousins. It will not take long before the Head of the Eden Project will take matters in her own hands and return everything in its rightful place. At that moment, everything was in shambles.

Annabeth, Leo, and Charlie continued their work in Engineering and Resource Development. Briares was a priority and, since the Demigods were in control of the asset, the machine will work in their favor. They controlled a majority of the resources, as they had also recruited Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner who headed Agriculture and the Stoll Brothers who were notorious kleptomaniacs. Travis Stoll had apologized profusely following his outburst during the first attack of the ghouls and Annabeth had forgiven him, stating that it was a natural reaction and she could never hold it against him.

They were a working community living within a technologically advanced facility constantly attacked by flesh-eating irradiated human beings. The Rogues have retreated to their designated area of the facility in the fear of being overpowered by the Demigods. The guards that kept them at bay seemed increasingly skeptical of the more enthusiastic nature of the participants. Annabeth made a mental note of preparing for Evelyn's eventual attack on both the sides of the internal war.

That night, in the comfort of their bedroom, Percy kissed Annabeth softly. Her sheer, flimsy nightgown did nothing to shield her from the warmth her mate exuded, his body pressed against hers as their lips moved in a familiar, comforting dance. She slipped over him, straddling his waist yet never breaking contact. She found herself in this position more frequently.

She was not ready. She hated how, despite the need in the pit of her stomach, the loved-filled gaze of her mate, and their compromising position, she could still see herself in that damned white hallway, trapped and unable to escape. She will never be able to make love to Percy if the terror-filled image of Luke Castellan's face is all she sees. Percy loves her, deeply, yet her trauma could never leave.

He understood. Of course, he did. He always did.

Instead of continuing with their activities, he positioned her beside him, caressing her side gently as their eyes met. Green against gray. He kissed her once more, a chaste kiss. "I love you." He said with a smile, a smile that squeezed her heart painfully.

She nodded, "I love you, too."

As his eyes drifted close, she reverted to her thoughts. She progressed in her sessions with Chiron. Her nightmares became less frequent and she did not live in constant fear of being attacked by a man she does not know. However, the faint memories of being dominated, pinned and helpless, bruised and beaten resurfaced every moment Percy tried. She had cried the first time it had happened. She feared that she will never be able to make love to the man she adored because of the sins of a stranger.

She was getting better, though. Instead of what seemed like a video replaying in the confines of her mind, like the first time it happened, it was merely a split-second flash before she had returned to reality. Maybe in a month's time, she would allow herself to be with him completely, she hoped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Annabeth was surprised by Evelyn's silence.

It had been exactly three weeks since the formation of the opposing force known as the Demigods. They were a force to be reckoned with. Their reason for greatness, the main cause as to why they were chosen for the damned project in the first place, had emerged and was amplified to the highest limit. It was only in working with them as an organization that Annabeth realized that her companions were not just individuals. They were geniuses.

Percy and Jason were chosen as the official leaders. Being the heirs to billion-dollar corporations, they have been trained since childhood to care for hundreds of workers. While they were definitely far from being a hundred people, this only meant that the two of them could be more meticulous in dealing with the inner workings of their followers.

Annabeth played a vital role in her organization. Alongside being Head Engineer, a title she shared with Leo Valdez, for the development of Briares, she was also declared as the Lead Strategist in dealing with the forces beyond their own. She had been spending most of her time in creating multiple plans for Evelyn's eventual attack against them.

However, Evelyn hasn't done anything. She had disappeared from view, absent in all functions she was usually present in. Most of the participants under their care had said that she was hiding in fear from what is to come. Annabeth believes otherwise. In the nearly half a year she had spent observing the inner workings of the she-devil that put them through their hell, she knows that Evelyn was everything but a coward. She must have been preparing for something. Annabeth hated how she did not know what it was.

Evelyn's silence only meant that the internal war waging within the facility grew and became more violent. The Rogues had recovered from their initial shock from the Demigods' existence and began deploying their forces more strategically. Not one Demigod knew who their leader was but they were sure that it was one of those declared clinically insane and isolated.

It was straightforward, Annabeth realized. Dealing with physical embodiments of evil and chaos was better than coping with the constant state of stress and fear she developed since her kidnapping. It was easier to punch and kick and fight than to suffer from nightmares of terror-filled streets and destroyed buildings and death. She wasn't just a victim anymore. She was saving lives.

Yet, that did not mean her inner turmoil had evaporated.

She was growing increasingly more frustrated with herself for being unable to make love to Percy Jackson. She hated seeing the flash of disappointment in his gorgeous sea-green eyes because another man's face flashed in the forefronts of her consciousness whenever he touched her intimately. She hated having to stop passionate sessions because she could not shake away the memories of the damned hallway and ice blue eyes. He was so patient, so _damn_ patient, that she felt so unworthy of being with him.

Her heart constricted in her chest when she placed a steady palm above his heart, stopping his ministrations on her neck. At the action, he had easily detached himself from her, gaze sad yet understanding. She hoped that she would get better. She honestly believed that she would get better, but she didn't.

While no such chasm appeared between them, Annabeth could not help but feel that her conflicts with herself had made him hesitant on showing the slightest bit of affection. In fact, their intimacy at that very moment had been the first in days. While their involvement in the Demigods had been the main reason as to why they barely spend time alone anymore, when they do manage to find the few moments in the quiet of their suite, he preferred keeping his distance until she gives him permission.

He untangled their limbs and sat up, running a hand through his hair. There was a smile on his lips yet she could see the strain in his handsome features as he tried his damndest to keep his hands to himself. Annabeth's body had unconsciously followed his movements, hand still extended slightly as if reaching out to him. He sighed, and held it, intertwining their fingers together.

"When you're ready," He said softly, taking his time to adjust her clothing for her. His touch was soft and soothing, enough that Annabeth barely felt the guilt that welled in the pit of her stomach at his sadness.

She nodded, unable to say anything in response. She felt overwhelmed by his kindness, as she always was. If anyone deserved all the love in the world, it would be Percy Jackson.

With a sigh, he stood from the bed and stretched his arms up. She watched unabashedly as his muscles flexed and contracted with his every movement, the bare skin of his back doing things to her insides she could no longer deny. She had the privilege of seeing the most desired man in such a state of undress yet she could not even bring it upon herself to act on her urges, on _their_ urges.

Annabeth shook the thought from her head and followed his lead. She, too, began gathering the few articles of clothing littering the floor and disposing them on the hamper. The day ahead of them was filled with uncertainties. While she had planned ahead for most of them, there was definitely one or two surprises that would keep her on her feet.

While Percy was in the bathroom, she took her time to examine herself in the mirror. She had seen how the war and the ghouls had affected the survivors residing beyond the facility. Their faces were gaunt with hunger and sorrow, eyes sunken from exhaustion and terror. The living seemed like the dead as they fled and hid from bombs and soldiers and the undead. Infants were not given a chance to live, not when there was nothing beyond the warfare. The population continued to decrease exponentially.

However, Annabeth felt the same as she always did. She seemed thinner, but only slightly so. It must have been from the healthy diet and the extraneous physical activity she had partaken in since the beginning of her kidnapping. Her skin seemed paler, as a result of her inability to actually leave her prison. Evelyn had provided them with the best living conditions that currently existed yet it was far from the lap of luxury her companions were used to.

Annabeth traced the healing slice on her thigh. It had been from training earlier that week. She had been sparring with Thalia and, well, sparring sessions with either Grace sibling meant expecting unforgiving blows and unavoidable wounds. Annabeth had a slight misstep, a result of her fatigue at that time, and had all but walked into the sharp blade of her friend's knife. It wasn't a wound that was particularly painful but it led to four stitches by Will Solace and a long lecture courtesy of Annabeth's beloved.

The door creaked open and steam wafted into their bedroom. Percy greeted her with a kiss on the lips before he proceeded to their dresser. Annabeth averted her eyes as he dressed and walked into the shower.

The day continued as what was considered normal in the past week. They had left for breakfast and continued on into training. Members of the Guard had taken their posts throughout the facility while Percy, Jason, and Nico facilitated the sparring sessions. Annabeth separated with Leo and Charles to proceed to Engineering where Briares was currently held.

"Evelyn's going to speak up sometime soon," Leo said, breaking the comfortable silence they settled on.

Annabeth lifted her head slightly from the blueprints, "She should. Knowing Evelyn Rose, she wouldn't be too pleased with how badly her precious project is running. Question is, when?"

Beckendorf shrugged, adjusting the scrap metal he had previously been carrying to a more stable pile. "Not too long. The longer she spends thinking about what she should do, the more dangerous things get in here."

The intellectual remained silent, deep in thought. Charlie was right. Now that the Demigods have complete control over most of the resources, the leaders of the Rogues become more and more desperate with each passing day. Percy and Jason were forced to take shifts since the members of the Guard were spread thin constantly.

"I don't take Evelyn's words for shit but if she's the only hope we have to stay alive, then we have no choice but to do what she wants," Leo muttered, not quite believing that he had just uttered those vile words.

They tested Briares in silence. The facility seemed more empty now that a portion of its residents refuses to leave their section unless to harass the majority. With two people officially dead, another with an unknown status, fifteen diagnosed as clinically insane, and another five worshipping the ground under the feet of psychopaths, no one casually littered the halls anymore. Fear remained as the strongest emotion that resonated within all of them but they were stronger together, at least.

At around lunchtime, Jason entered the warehouse to take his post as the guard. What Annabeth noticed about the young man is that he was a very disciplined individual. His every task was conducted with precision and finesse, the way he held himself presented a kind of strength that but a few people possess.

"We have another pregnant girl." The blonde male mentioned casually as he sat on a plastic chair, folding his arms over his chest as he observed.

"This is going to end up being a huge problem sooner or later," Leo muttered under his breath, not wanting to sound offensive with Charles Beckendorf in the same room. "This isn't exactly the place to raise children."

Annabeth eyed the African-American man with concern. Beck wasn't much for being expressive but he was as good a friend as any. She knew of his concerns regarding his unborn child and what future lay ahead of the small family he had. He felt more than guilty for even putting Silena in such a dire situation.

"Who is it?" The intellectual asked instead, opting to redirect the conversation. "Is it one of ours?"

Jason shifted his electric blue gaze to Annabeth's direction and nodded solemnly, "Katie Gardner. She told Percy just a while ago, explaining that she had just found out."

"I'm assuming Travis knows?" She queried.

Another nod, "They've scheduled a session with Chiron. I've asked Clarisse to escort them."

At this, Charlie lifted his head from his work. "Clarisse? You convinced Clarisse La Rue to leave Silena's side? Even I can't do that."

Jason managed a small chuckle, "Percy did most of the talking. It's only temporary. Clarisse would return to being Silena's unofficial bodyguard after the session. We're still looking for someone for Katie as of now."

"Maybe Lou Ellen? Isn't she doing really well during training?" She suggested. "She's ready to take on a bigger responsibility."

They were desperate for as many capable individuals as they can get, especially when the conflict was worsening over time. With Katie pregnant, five months from now, Miranda will be taking the brunt of the responsibility in tending to the farm. Annabeth needed a plan for that loss immediately. She hoped that another birth will not be detrimental to what counts as a stable society.

"Well, Lou Ellen and Katie are as good friends as you can get in our situation." The blonde man responded, deep in thought, "I'll assign her immediately. Thanks, Annabeth."

Annabeth hid a smile as pride swelled in her chest at the praise. Her mind was elsewhere as her hands continued operating on Briares' tenth arm. Her expertise lay in design and strategy, not in practical application thus she was slow as compared to the expert movements of both Leo and Charlie. They appreciated the help that she offered. They were, after all, the only three people working on such an important project.

By the end of the day, Annabeth followed Jason out of the warehouse. Leo had wanted to spend more time tweaking with Briares that she knew if she had stayed longer, she would only be a nuisance. The Hispanic man often gets lost in his projects and only his mate could truly bring him out of it.

Jason Grace fell in step with her as they walked towards the Dining Hall. He seemed deep in thought yet calm, a sight she had been seeing more frequently since the establishment of the Demigods. The hallway was silent, save for their footsteps and the sound of metalwork from beyond the workshop doors.

"I don't know what I'm more scared of," He stated softly, eyes downcast as he fiddled with the handle of his baton, "Evelyn and what she would do or the Rogues." She noticed how he did not say the outside. At that moment, the war-ravaged world cannot touch them.

She spared him a glance before moving her gaze forward, folding her arms over her stomach. "Evelyn won't hurt us." She replied with certainty, "She needs us for the Project."

"Not physically." He argued, shaking his head, "No, she's not going to hurt us but she has control over the broadcasts, over the facility. For all we know, since her Project failed so miserably, she might as well open the doors and let the ghouls in."

She bit her lip and stopped mid-stride, "Then we have to be ready if it happens. The Rogues are getting unpredictable. Just last week they tried to raid the pantry. Michael and Malcolm are still recovering from their injuries."

"Percy's worried that some of our people are spies. While we have some of the worshippers on our watch list, we can never be so sure." He ran a hand through his hair and bit his thumb, "He already asked Nico and me to look into some people." He did not elaborate further on their names.

Annabeth slowed as they approached the Dining Hall doors. She leaned against the nearest wall, "I've been trying to look for patterns, for _anything_ that could help me see what we're dealing with. They attack when they want without reason. They want chaos, destruction."

"They've lost hope that we'd ever get out of here." He said in reply, "Or that if we do, there's nothing to come back to. They've lost their inhibition just as much as they've lost their minds."

The memory of her near-rape flashed before her eyes, the wild expression on Luke's handsome face forever imprinted in her mind. Maybe if they had met beyond their circumstances, when all was peaceful, she believed in the possibility of befriending him. Yet the despair of the world had forced him into a position he could not refuse. She will never hate Luke for his sins against her.

"Thalia tells me you have a knack for design." She chose to change the subject instead. She had noticed that all of her conversations with the blonde heir comprised of either their circumstance or of their past. She wishes for a time where speaking with her peers about simple things was not a strange occurrence.

Annabeth so very nearly missed the blush that tinted his cheeks. "I wouldn't say I'm very good at it. I dabble." He paused, "I never have time to take it up seriously but I've always wanted to if I wasn't my father's son."

She looked at him, tilting her head to the side. She and Jason had so much in common. "My experience with architecture and design are all self-taught. My mother guided me when she had the time, until she got arrested. I took classes with civil engineering students and architecture majors. I'm not the best but I can teach you? Maybe you can join us with Briares."

Jason's electric blue eyes lit with excitement. "I will. I'll like that very much." At that, they entered the Dining Hall where their friends were gathered and waiting for them.

It took but one night to break her completely.

The sinking feeling of dread she had gotten used to had been what woke her up from what could comprise as a peaceful sleep. She did not know what it was but it was as painful as it was strange. She threw her legs off the bed, her heart leaping out of her chest. As a woman born of logic, it was easy to dismiss supernatural experiences or encounters that could not be explained with a thorough scientific foundation. That night, it was exactly that which had caused her to leave the comfort of Percy's warmth.

She decided within a span of ten seconds to have him accompany her in her nonsensical search. There was something wrong, she _knew_ that there was something wrong. She could not, for the life of her, fathom what it could possibly be and why she was feeling such a thing.

He did not protest as she walked out of their suite door, allowing her instincts to guide her through the bleak white hallways dimly lit by a ghostly white light. She felt terrible and she knew that if at the end of her search, she found nothing of significance, she would feel more relief than annoyance.

It did not take her long before she realized that the hallway had been the one leading to the warehouse. It was a familiar path for her, as someone who spends the majority of her hours tending to Briares more than she takes care of herself. The project had been almost a solace for her, a peaceful escape from the chaos of the apocalypse. The problems she encountered as she built the Hundred-Handed One, as dubbed by Leo, was straightforward and could be solved with enough grit, patience, and intellect. It was better than her constant planning for her battles with and inside Eden.

Percy placed a hand on her shoulder before they rounded the corner. He had been forced into a light jog just to catch up to her quickened pace. If anything had happened to Briares, she did not know what she would do. He seemed apprehensive, eyeing his surroundings carefully. While Annabeth was very much capable of defending herself, that did not mean that she was ready to face whatever was out of their sight. If her gut-wrenching feeling was indeed pointing to something dangerous, she should not launch herself head first into unknown territory.

"Anna, please," He muttered softly, placing a palm on her cheek to soften her features. "Together, remember?"

Annabeth's breath hitched in her throat and nodded. She hoped against all hope that it was nothing. "Together," She assured, taking his hand in hers. He nodded, satisfied yet worried and followed her lead.

Since the tension between the participants began and the Rogues began their retaliation, Percy and Jason had assigned for guards to be stationed on their more valuable assets, namely the laboratory, the warehouse, and the farms. Three guards, she remembered: a man named Castor, another named Lee Fletcher, and Ethan Nakamura.

What Annabeth spotted first was deep, crimson blood splattered on what once had been a pure white wall. The double door made of industrial steel was battered, as if forced open by an army of very strong, very capable men. A small, nearly inaudible whimper escaped her lips as her eyes wandered downwards, to the source of the blood.

On the floor, just a few feet from where they stood, were unmoving lumps of red-stained flesh. The pool of blood that surrounded them had stained the white tiled floor and seeped through the cracks, leaving a vibrant red line in its tracks. The one nearest her was a blonde man, Castor, once vibrant violet eyes remained dull and lifeless and expression contorted to shock at his own death. A single slit on the throat had been what killed him.

Annabeth could barely look at the body of Lee Fletcher. He sat upright against the wall, torso slumping forward slightly at the weight. His hands were open, palms to the ceiling. Unlike Castor, Lee seemed peaceful. One would assume he was asleep if it had not been for the multiple stab wounds present on his abdomen.

They were _dead_. Two men they had trusted had been killed while protecting an inanimate object. Annabeth would never trade the lives of individuals, whether or not they were the best in their own field, with a machine like Briares. They should never have died defending it. It was too late now.

She swallowed the bile rising in her throat, stumbling back to prevent the blood from reaching her bare feet. Percy's grip on her bicep was firm but not painful, tugging her backwards into his arms. Her expression was blank, unable to comprehend the sight of corpses. She had vomited at the first victim. Here were two more.

The stench was overwhelming and nauseating. Her tears were staining her vision, her mate's touch doing nothing to soothe her. An indescribable fury welled in her chest. Ethan had done this, of course, he had. How could she have been so blind to allow a _worshipper_ in their midst?

She felt Percy tug her back around the corner, placing a kiss on her forehead. At the loss of his touch, she finally lifted her gaze. "Where are you going?" She demanded, not meaning to sound desperate but the gravity of the situation forced her into a weakened state.

He smiled at her kindly, though she could see his grief and rage hidden behind the comfort. "I'll check inside the warehouse." He stated firmly, urging her to stay where she was.

"No." She argued, hands shaking. "I'm going with you. I have to see… I _need_ to know why they did this."

Percy looked at her and conceded, holding her hand tightly as he guided her through the dead bodies of Lee and Castor. She choked back a sob, wiping at the tears on her cheeks frantically. She ignored the blood on her feet, staining the hem of her pajama pants. She ignored the smell of iron in the air or the bits of debris when the door was forced open. She needed to know what two good men died for.

Annabeth winced when a stray steel beam sliced her ankle. Percy, once again, asked if she was willing to see inside the warehouse. She remained firm in her decision.

Beyond the door and piles of debris was a vast, dimly lit room divided into smaller sections for different purposes. On the far left side held larger mechanical equipment used by other engineers. Briares, as important a project as he was, had a dedicated section for himself. She had spent so much time in the open room that it felt almost home to her.

Percy had been the one to open the light. They were tracking blood on the cold concrete floor and the slice on her ankle did not help the cause. The factory lights overhead were nearly blinding as they buzzed to life, illuminating the large open space with ease. At first glance, everything seemed as it should be. The left side of the warehouse seemed untouched, except for a large discarded piece of ply wood near the door of the chemistry laboratory. The right side was the most damaged.

As predicted, they had been targeting Briares. Pieces Annabeth recognized were scattered on the floor, creating a trail of destruction leading to where the Hundred-Handed One was stationed. She picked up a severed hand from the ground, torn from its arm, and held it to her chest. Percy was ahead of her, stance prepared to defend at any cost.

Annabeth could almost picture how the room had been but a few hours ago, when she left it for the night. What she saw now was chaos. Tables were overturned and tools were scattered on the stone floor. She was careful not to step on any more debris as she continued to pick up the remnants of her beloved machine. The plans she designed so meticulously were torn to shreds near the corner. A disgustingly familiar odor kept her away from the bigger lump of machine parts and wiring.

"They're provoking us," Percy said through grit teeth, holding his arm up to keep her from coming any closer.

She recognized the smell immediately. The Rogues had defecated and urinated on Briares, to prevent them from rebuilding the once beautifully crafted invention. Annabeth had finally realized what they were dealing with at that moment, not when she had so very nearly been raped, not at the murder of an innocent woman, not at their every attempt of murder. They had taken away what kept Annabeth and Leo and Charlie sane.

She rushed out of the room, only to vomit on the concrete. She wretched and sobbed as Percy rubbed her back in comfort. She knew how badly it was affecting him too. He had been the one who assigned Lee Fletcher and Castor with Ethan Nakamura. He believed that he had been the cause of their deaths, that he allowed for this to happen. She could not find the strength to prove him wrong and tell him otherwise. All she saw was darkness, the ache in her heart and the sick feeling in her gut forcing her dinner out of her. Everything ached but she didn't care. Let the pain come. It was nothing compared to the rage building inside of her.

Once she emptied the contents of her stomach, she hauled herself up to her feet. She had not predicted how weak her legs were, thus she nearly crumbled back down had it not been for Percy holding her up by her shoulders. He began taking her with him away from the scene of the horrendous crime. She was surprised by how her feet were so quick to follow in her footsteps without her mind guiding them. Everything was too overwhelming.

Halfway into their journey towards their suite, Percy opted on carrying her instead. She loathed her own weakness but her strength was in her mind and at that moment, her brain could barely separate their reality of white hallway and the destruction of her warehouse. She could feel her own mind breaking under the pressure of the Eden Project and its participants. The Demigods needed to escape.

"Don't leave me." She said, though her voice was weak and laced with fear.

He looked at her and she could truly see the pain he felt at the incident. This would only add to his hellish nightmares. "Sleep, Wise Girl. I'll be back before you know it."

"You know I can't sleep. Not after that." She hissed back, all the emotions she was forced to feel in one night flooding back to her like a tsunami. "Don't leave me, Percy Jackson."

He shook his head, adamant to have her stay. He did not seem too ready to change his mind, not like before. "Jason and I… we need to talk about what happened." He looked at her once more, his gaze lingering on the wound by her feet. "I'll take you to Will. I think it's best if you sleep with Thalia for tonight, until we figure this out. It's not safe in our room."

She knew he was right but the mere thought of being separated from him, after everything they had been through together, was unfathomable. She took a breath and held his hands, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Percy, I'm meant to be your strategist." Her voice was as steady as she could make it but there was a certainty in her tone that he could not deny, "I need to be there while you and your cousin make big decisions to make sure that none of you fuck it up."

His expression softened, "How am I ever going to win against you?" He mumbled sorrowfully.

"You're not." She replied, "Remember, Percy, together. We're doing this together. I know you're trying to protect me and I love you for that but I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. If anything happens, I want to be by your side."

He nodded, "Okay. I'll take you to Will first. Go to Jason's room when you're done but I don't want you going alone. I know you can protect yourself but after what happened with Luke, I'm not going to take any chances. Take Nico and Thalia with you. They need to know what's happening."

She knew that it was the best she could get out of him, considering the situation, thus she agreed. "This is hell." He breathed in response to her silence.

"And we're going to get out of it, all of us." She replied and it was enough to keep them together until everything fell apart again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

The destruction of Briares and the death of Lee and Castor stoked the fire burning at the core of the Demigod Organization.

It had only been at the sight of their murdered bodies when the participants allied to their cause truly realized the barbaric ways of the Rogues. They were inhuman in their actions yet Annabeth could not say that any of her peers were the same as they used to be. She was no stranger to the primal, violent tendencies she began witnessing within their faction.

Rachel was especially perceptive in determining those too far gone, beyond the help provided by Dr. Chiron Brunner. She worked alongside Clarisse, assigned as Head of Defense, and Will Solace who dealt with injuries on a daily basis at that point. While no one had gone as far as imprisoned their friends, they remained under surveillance.

They could only spare four men to manage the destruction of Briares. Leo's outrage was quenched only at the promise of rebuilding. Charlie hid from the eye of the public for three days before he returned with a renewed determination to fix what had been broken beyond repair.

Pollux, Castor's twin brother, and Michael Yew, who had just been discharged from the infirmary, led the rites of what could count as a funeral for the two victims of the incident. It was not a long ceremony. As horrible as it sounds, none of them could spare time to mourn for their losses. As geniuses, they have learned to place their projects before their emotions. It, at least, provided what little closure they could get from the situation until they could exact their revenge on Ethan Nakamura.

Annabeth was forced to keep her distance from the rebuilding. Percy had specifically assigned her to remain by his side while they recovered. She would take much longer before she could move past the terrifying images of murdered bodies and Briares in pieces. Her mate was only right to let her recover first.

However, the fact that she could not fulfill her duties as Head Engineer did not mean she had any more free time than she had. She was thrown from meeting to meeting with the core faction leaders, pondering on the best course of action against the Rogues and trying to predict what they might hit next. The fact that they had so successfully destroyed such an important project meant that they held more confidence in their abilities. Annabeth did not like it at all.

She stretched her arms above her head before she slumped forward, allowing her forehead to rest on the hard wooden table as she listened to her peers drone on the Rogues and Evelyn Rose. The past few days had been hell for her, even more so than she usually experiences since her kidnapping. Her nightmares were frequent and violent, a mixture of the incident with Luke as well as her vivid memory of the blood-soaked floor and broken sanity.

Percy and Jason were in hushed conversation, a usual occurrence during their conferences. Thalia had explained that the two heirs were often found keeping to themselves when situations turn serious or seeking for the aid of those closest to them. Percy hardly trusted anyone and she understood where he was coming from.

Their makeshift conference room had once been the sole recreational room located near the atrium. It was a large, brightly painted space with working arcade cabinets and pool tables enough to entertain the fifty participants Evelyn had kidnapped. It was, also, the only place within the Demigod's side of the facility wherein the windows were not blocked after the ghouls began roaming the fields. From beyond the glass window, Annabeth could see faint silhouetted images of beastly creatures slobbering and hunch-backed as they scoured for food. She found herself watching them more and more often nowadays, also. They fascinated and terrified her to no end.

"Annabeth," She jerked upward upon hearing her name, whipping her head near-violently to the right only to see Clarisse La Rue looking at her impatiently. Annabeth frowned at the woman but relaxed. "When can we start operation for Briares?"

She shook her head to remain awake and fought back a yawn, "Have Frank and Mark finished recovery?" She received a nod in response. "Leo will begin as soon as he can. There's no telling with him. He's probably already started."

Annabeth's relationship with the daughter of the Marine Corps General was strained but not uncomfortable. On the rare occasions where she was not working on plans for the Demigods or on Briares, she often found herself arguing with Clarisse over brawn versus brain. Outside of said arguments, however, they held mutual respect for one another.

She walked alongside Percy once the meeting was over. Since the incident, he was getting increasingly more adamant in keeping her company. While she appreciated that he was merely trying to protect her from a possible attack, she _was_ after all a major target of the Rogues, oftentimes, she wished she could get the same privacy she used to.

Frank Zhang was seated with his mate, Hazel Levesque, at the other end of the warehouse when Annabeth arrived. Percy excused himself to speak with Leo and she took this as an opportunity to befriend two vital members of their organization. They seemed to be deep in conversation as she approached them and Annabeth, as perceptive as she was, did not miss the slight moment of apprehension that crossed Hazel's face before she plastered her infamous smile.

"I'm guessing the meeting's done?" Frank stated, his shoulders slumped and dark eyes bearing the exhaustion everyone was currently feeling. "Percy asked us to be there but we were trying to finish mitigation as soon as possible. I hope I didn't miss anything important."

Annabeth shook her head, "Not much. It went as it usually did. We have nothing from Evelyn and the Rogues have been quiet since…" She trailed off, refusing to remember the incident. "Anyways, has Leo started rebuilding?"

"Not yet," It had been Hazel to answer now, her strange golden eyes soft yet filled with determination, "He's having a hard time with the materials."

The Lead Strategist deflated at the news. She hadn't actually thought about how Briares' destruction would affect his inevitable rebuilding. Some- no, _most_ \- of the damaged materials would be unusable and the amount of scrap metal Eden had provided for them was enough to make _one_ Briares alongside all the other projects Engineering was working on.

Is it even worth putting it back together?

Percy approached them after a few moments of nonsensical conversation. Along with him were Leo and Charlie, both still grieving after what had happened. She understood their position. She was in the exact same one. Her gaze quickly flitted to the door of what used to be Briares' room, vividly remembering the stench and destructive mess Ethan Nakamura left in his wake.

"Beck and I checked inventory and w-we can't make a new Briares, Annabeth. Not with the materials we have. I tried asking for some spares from the others but…" The Hispanic man shook his head, unshed, furious tears welling in his eyes.

Beckendorf fisted his hands, "Since Evelyn started her silence, she hasn't been restocking on tools either. We're not the only ones having trouble. She actually is leaving us to die."

"That doesn't make sense for her. She wants to keep us safe. What's the use of kidnapping us if the safest place in the world is just as shitty as everything around it?" Leo hissed, agitatedly running a hand through his hair.

Annabeth stood straighter, "I don't think Evelyn just left us. She disillusioned herself by thinking that she was the savior meant to save those who will rebuild the world. Nothing that can ever happen will sway her from that. The most probable, and what I have planned most for, is that she is merely thinking of a proper way to deal with both the Rogues and the ghouls without harming us, the Demigods."

Frank frowned, unconvinced. "How are you so sure that she won't turn her back to us either? There's no saying that she'll support the Rogues instead because they practically worship the ground she steps on. What do we have to give to her? Opposition? Hatred? Why get rid of those who love her?"

"Because, as insane as she is, she doesn't think too greatly about herself. She honestly believes that she exists solely to _save_ us. She will save the best of us because we're the best chance the world has. Evelyn and the whole Eden Project know this well."

"We need to relay to the others of what we've accomplished. After everything that's happened, it's not good to be as disconnected as we are now." Percy paused and chewed on his bottom lip, deep in thought. He tilted his head slightly until their eyes met. His gaze was soft but determined. "Have Malcolm and Jake finished setting-up the communication system? It's the best weapon we have against the Rogues."

Annabeth vaguely recalled going over blueprints for radio-like objects for inter-facility communication. It was a project that Percy had specifically entrusted to Malcolm Pace and Jake Mason due to their specific talent in the field. However, the idea had only occurred to them a month ago and, while it would normally not take a long time to create a radio device, they needed to create multiple while considering the current state of their materials and of the lack of radio towers to broadcast the signal.

She shook her head once. "I heard that they're finishing up on the last batch but they haven't finished the tests on the first ones. At the pace they're going, they'll be done within the week."

"Good. That's enough. With that, we won't be completely helpless in case they attack again. If you're right, Annabeth, they would have fully recovered by now."

The others shared looks of both fear and apprehension. If the Rogues manage another large-scale attack, she was not sure if the Demigods could recover. Will could not handle the sheer amount of injured individuals in the infirmary from minor encounters with the enemy. She was sure that, while they overpower the insane in number, they were beginning to lose the drive that had them establish the organization in the first place.

A week passed seamlessly within the Facility. Annabeth had spent the majority of her time coordinating with Leo, Charles, and the rest of the members of Engineering regarding their problem with tools and materials. Regrettably, their best solution is to disassemble the less important of the inventions to give priority to what, essentially, will lead to their salvation. She had tried to appease the disheartened engineers by offering them a substantial position in the construction of Briares and, luckily, most of them had agreed. The others, however, had left the division with evident bitterness in their hearts.

Of course, sacrificing two perfectly good machines was still not enough to rebuild a complex automaton like Briares. Leo was forced to compensate for their lack of intricately designed pieces with a large variety of scrap materials, each hand-crafted to fit their purpose. Annabeth predicts that they could finish a quarter of their original progress with what they have, which frustrated her to no end.

She was seated on her large bed browsing over blueprints alone. Percy, Jason, and Nico had taken it upon themselves to investigate a part of the facility previously restricted by Evelyn Rose for reasons unknown to them. Annabeth knew that her mate was more than capable of protecting himself. However, having Malcolm's new makeshift communication device close-by soothed her agitated nerves only slightly.

It was late into the night and her exhaustion was overpowering. It was not long ago when Percy had left, thus she does not expect him to be back anytime soon. Annabeth did not mind being alone. It was the only time where the chaos inside of her head did not need to compete with the chaos outside of her body. She could remain in her haven, completely oblivious to the shadows beyond her boarded-up window from wandering ghouls, furiously scribbling on drafts until they reach abject perfection.

The radio resting by her hip crackled and the familiar sound of Piper's voice broke her silence. She released a breath she did not realize she was holding and pressed the button to receive the transmission. "Hey, Annabeth. Just wanted to check in."

Annabeth managed a small smile. "I'm fine, Pipes. I'm just finishing up on the designs. Have you heard anything from the boys?"

"No, not yet. Knowing them, they don't want us to know anything until they're absolutely sure of it. I just wish they let us know they're okay." She gargled sound followed her sentiment, indicating a sigh. "It's not... is it just me or do you feel like something's off."

Her hands stalled in folding the plans, turning her attention to the black device. "What are you saying, Piper?"

"I don't know, Annabeth." Her friend's reply was steady despite the sudden heaviness in her surroundings. "I just… I feel that something is horribly wrong but I can't… I don't know what it is."

Annabeth suddenly remembered the same sick feeling in her stomach waking her up from her first bout of dreamless sleep in a while. It was the night when Briares had been destroyed and defiled by the Rogues. She had learned from that night alone to never underestimate human instinct.

Upon her silence, Piper spoke again. "If it's nothing, I'll be glad but it scares me, 'Beth. It might be the boys. It might be something else. Something doesn't sit well with me."

The blonde woman wished she could tell her friend to ignore it but she knew better. "We'll give them an hour. If they're not back by then, we'll try to contact them. If that doesn't work, we'll get Thalia and look for them ourselves." She was surprised by the conviction in her tone. Her rising fear had caused her hands to shake near-violently.

She took a breath and forced herself to relax. There was no use panicking over what might essentially be nothing. There was also no point in believing that nothing will happen. She needed to prepare herself for both possibilities. While she did not want to think of Percy in danger of any kind, she also believed that he, more than anyone, can put up one hell of a fight. She shook her head.

Her sleep was fitful and uncomfortable. She saw herself running through a devastated version of the facility, the ground littered with corpses of people she recognized and others she did not. She could feel her heartbeat thrumming in her ears and her lungs straining for breath. She was trying to escape from _something_. A dead end. An uncomfortable chill tracing her spine. Darkness.

She awoke with a gasp. The cracks in her boarded windows indicated that it was still nighttime. She felt frantic hands on her shoulders but, due to the darkness, she could only make out a faded silhouette of her visitor. She allowed her tired eyes to adjust further and sat up. Upon realizing who it was, she found herself even more confused.

"Thalia?" She questioned, fumbling for the switch on her bedside table. The sudden light blinded her for a moment and she rubbed her eyes and blinked before returning her gaze to her friend.

She was covered in blood. There were dark red stains on her previously white sheets from where her hands touched them. The front of her shirt was soaked through, as well as the inside of her biceps and forearms. The look on her face was wild with anxiety and fear, with streaks of red on her cheeks from when she wiped her tears.

Annabeth was too horrified to speak. She could not find her words. Her thoughts ran so quickly she could not process what her brain was telling her. Something happened. Something _very wrong_ happened. Percy wasn't here yet. He should be here now, shouldn't he? Her heart leaped out of her chest and she struggled to breathe. No. _No._

"Th-Thalia. Ho-wha- _who_?" Her hands could not stop shaking. She knew what she was going to say but prayed that it was not true. She hoped against all hope that the man she loved was safe, that something else happened. There was so much blood.

"Anna… I'm so sorry." Tears spilled out of the corners of her electric blue eyes. "Will found Nico unconscious two hours ago. Clarisse and Frank followed the blood." She paused to gather her wits and held Annabeth's hand. "It's… Percy, he's… it's really bad."

Something broke inside Annabeth Chase at that moment. Her hands stopped shaking and she could barely feel her frantic heartbeat. Everything was numb for a few long moments, Thalia's comforting words seemed like jumbled nonsense as she spoke. The world around her became quiet.

Then, she fell apart.

Annabeth did not know she was running until she felt the cold linoleum tiles against her bare feet and the wind rushing past her. It smelled slightly metallic, due to the trail of fresh blood on the floor and red handprints against the walls. She did not care if she slipped. She knew she would not feel the pain of falling. The sight of the growing crowd around the infirmary forced her to move faster.

She shoved and pushed through Demigods, screaming out her frustration as she foraged forward. Angry tears blurred her vision while her shallow breaths and pounding chest risked a collapse. Upon realizing that it had been she who so desperately wished to meet with the injured, her peers parted and spared sympathetic looks.

It was too soon. This shouldn't have happened. It hasn't even been three weeks since Lee and Castor were taken away from them, since _Briares_ was destroyed. She had not recovered yet from the anguish she had felt upon seeing her friends dead and her project in pieces. Now the man she loved, the man who was meant to go through hell with her, was on his death bed.

She felt her strong, impervious mind near-collapse, the built-up devastation and fear and anxiety and despair since her kidnapping threatening to escape as she walked through concerned members of an organization meant to protect and defend. What will the Demigods be without their leaders? What will Annabeth do without Percy? She could not bear the thought.

She steeled herself as she approached a sobbing Piper. Leo had an arm around her for comfort, whispering hushed words she remained deaf to as the reality of their situation weighed heavily on their shoulders. Annabeth knew that Calypso was on the other side of the door with Will and all the doctors and aspiring medical professionals within the facility. Annabeth also knew that, despite how technologically advanced this facility is, she could not deny the possibility of their failure and her loss.

 _Her_ Percy. _Her_ Seaweed Brain. She will be selfish for once. She will grasp onto Percy Jackson and never let him go. Her beautifully wounded Percy who held her when the bombs first fell. Her Percy who kept her sane and stitched her together as everything around them broke apart. Her Percy who saved her from the world, from Eden, from everyone around her, from herself. Where was he? Why does it have to be them? Always them.

Annabeth reached to open the door. Everything hurt. Someone held her by the wrist. She pulled. Their grip tightened. She pulled harder. She screamed. She cried. She broke. _Percy_. Not him. Anyone but him. _Take me instead_.

"No." She found herself saying as she felt restraining hands on her shoulders, guilty, grieving faces of her friends forming a wall between her and the door. " _No_. Let me in. _Please!_ " She kicked and thrashed as they carried her away, "Let me see him. _Percy!_ "

"We can't." Silena avoided her gaze, her eyes bloodshot from crying but her beautiful face was set in a determination Annabeth was familiar with. "Annabeth, if you go in there, any chance they have in saving him will be lost. You have to trust Will."

Annabeth realized how pathetic she must look at that moment. Percy would not want her like this. He needed her to be strong. He needed her to trust him, to trust Will Solace. Percy Jackson will pull through and, _when_ he does, she will make him pay for worrying her. She relaxed in Beckendorf's arms, allowing him to loosen his grip around her enough that her feet, once again, touched the floor. Her legs felt weak and her vision was blurred around the edges but that did not stop her from trudging back to the infirmary, stumbling slightly due to her sudden light-headedness. She needed to be close to him.

Piper must have run out of tears as she was merely resting her head against the wall, staring at the ceiling as she listened to the frantic sounds of doctors giving orders and rushing about with their equipment through the thin double doors. Annabeth had only realized that the sound of chaos was comforting. It meant that they were still alive, that they were _trying_.

She did not ask what happened. It was not the time to dwell on the details. She will know soon, not now. It was a solemn moment for both of them as Annabeth fought off the worry. Percy and Jason and Nico will survive this. When they do, the Rogues will receive retribution worthy of hell itself.

Till then, she focused on the beeping of the machines and the frantic shuffling of feet.


	11. Chapter 11

**I sincerely apologize for the late update, especially after leaving it at a cliffhanger. Here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO**

* * *

The past twenty days had been the longest Annabeth had lived through.

She tried her damndest to stitch herself back together well enough to perform basic human responsibilities. However, her heart was elsewhere and her mind was fractured and exhausted. Her nights were filled with fitful sleep with daunting nightmares of loss and empty sea green eyes, face soaked with blood. The doctors believe that it was a privilege for her to not have seen him in the state they found him. She believes otherwise.

Annabeth was finally allowed into the infirmary two days after the incident. She remembered Will's pale, gaunt face, the heavy bags under his eyes as he shakily led her inside. He had washed his hands but the faint red tint on his skin indicated the blood that previously stained them. Will Solace's resolve as a doctor was astounding, she believed. It must have been difficult for him to treat Nico, to force down his grief and despair enough to steadily stitch his wounds.

If she had not known any better, she could convince herself to believe that her beloved was merely deeply asleep. If she had not known any better, she could have confused the blood-soaked bandages wrapped around his torso as a strange t-shirt he had gotten from storage. She had only realized just how delusional she had become since her separation from him.

His complexion was deathly pale, a horrid sight after she had gotten used to his sun-kissed Mediterranean skin. Adding to the ghastly bandage on his chest were smaller strips of white cloth around his right bicep and his left forearm. She knew that if she had gathered the courage to lift the white sheets off of him, she would have seen the extent of his injuries. She could barely gather the energy to breathe, much less remove her hands from her sides.

There was a gash tracing the side of his cheekbone to just below his jawline. Will's stitches were clean and precise yet, despite how well he had been put together, she knew just how broken the man she loved will be once he wakes. She was certain that he will awaken. She just had not realized at that time how long she would be waiting to see those mesmerizing ocean green eyes once more.

Thus, twenty days into her personal hell, she had followed the same routine. She awoke before dawn from a nightmare, not bringing herself to return to sleep as she knew it was but a futile gesture. She buried herself in plans and blueprints, refusing to allow her thoughts to wander to Percy's unconscious form so far away from her. By seven in the morning, she gathered her wits enough to drag herself to the bathroom and appear to look mildly presentable. She dressed and followed the, now, familiar path towards the infirmary.

The Demigods have become increasingly restless at the loss of their official leaders and at the bouts of insanity from their Lead Strategist. Annabeth knew the effects of having a brilliant mind. Without Percy, and with the increasing stress of leading the organization and looking for solutions in the Engineering division, with the minor attacks from the Rogues and rising bouts of rebellion in their organization, she had been stretched invisible. Annabeth knew that her mental health had declined significantly.

Annabeth also knew that she did not care in the slightest. She did not care that the respect her peers once held for her had turned into slight apprehension, fearing that she might break before their very eyes. She did not care that she seemed like a walking corpse as her exhaustion and insomnia took a toll on her. She was Annabeth Chase but she was also human. A human can only take so much.

She nodded solemnly in greeting towards Nico's direction. He had been the only one to have awoken. Despite showing exceptional recovery in the three days he had been awake, Will had insisted that he stay in the infirmary until he was fit to deal with the stresses of the Apocalypse and insanity once more. Till then, the young dark-haired man was forced to remain on his mattress, staring at the lifeless bodies of his closest companions.

As per usual, Annabeth took her seat by Percy's side, vaguely noticing Piper with her head rested on the mattress, fast asleep while holding Jason's hand. She spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper due to the three weeks of grief and silence she had spent.

"I don't think I can last another day, Seaweed Brain." She breathed, allowing withheld tears to escape. She gripped his hand tightly with her own, planting a kiss on his knuckles before placing her forehead against his palm. "I need you to come back."

She took a breath, unsure whether she was waiting for a reply from his still-limp form or for a slight movement from his fingers. She was soothed by the steady beeping of the machine he was attached to. It was a reminder of his life, of his fight to see her again.

Upon realizing that he would not be giving her anything, she continued. "I've been trying to hold everything together, to keep myself from falling apart. I didn't think I'd ever be the kind of person to be so dependent on someone else to keep my sanity but I never thought that mankind would go extinct either." She furiously swiped at the tears on her cheeks, "I… I want to be strong for you, Percy, but it's so damn hard."

A familiar touch coaxed her out of her misery. It was a touch that reminded her of her responsibilities to the Organization, to the meetings she was forced to attend and the problems she was forced to solve. Initially, Annabeth had loathed that signal. She wished to be by his side, to be the first face he sees had he ever woken up. After twenty days of nothing, she was grateful for Thalia for prying her away from him, for reminding her of the struggling group of individuals Percy strived to protect.

She turned back to him, "I have to go now, Seaweed Brain. Now that you and Jason and Nico are gone, I'm all they have." She rose from her seat and placed a kiss on his forehead, holding his hand close to her chest. "I'll come back soon."

Everyone was seated accordingly once she had entered the rec room, taking her usual seat to the right of the now-empty head chair. Before her were the plans Malcolm had retrieved for her, for both the Engineering Division and Strategies. Since the Rogues' attack on the Demigod leaders, all the remaining members of the Board have agreed to gather thrice a week to maintain stability.

Annabeth refused to linger on the grief-stricken, solemn faces of her peers. It was an expression she saw everywhere she turned, a silent Condolence for the loss that had not happened yet. She had raged and screamed in frustration when she had first seen it, demanding for them to stop looking as if _he_ had already died. Was she truly the only one who remained confident of his return?

She had remained blind to the true events behind her beloved's condition, until Nico's awakening. Will's and Thalia's words were purely speculation, an intelligent guess based on the freshness of their wounds and the bruises on their skin. She did not want to cloud her already chaotic thoughts with doubt and false stories. It was a gunfight, they told her. Percy did not fight with a gun.

Nico had been the one to confirm their suspicions. Their destination had been a large circular room located on the West Wing meant to house a stockpile of materials Evelyn Rose failed to deliver to Engineering. Percy wished to secure it before the Rogues had been informed of its existence. He knew of the importance of those resources. thus possessing them might turn the tides of their internal war. They had been ambushed by four clinically insane individuals armed with weapons they had stolen from the armory. Nico had been convinced by both Jason and Percy to return and request for back-up, as he was the most injured. Four gunshots. Unconsciousness.

She hadn't been there when it happened but she swears she could hear the sharp, loud bangs of a fired gun.

Her mouth spoke on its own volition, dead eyes sweeping over the six other individuals seated around the table with her. Her body remained stiff and her mind was elsewhere but she had delivered her report flawlessly, as what was expected of her. They had not acknowledged her exhaustion, the constant shaking of her hands, the edge to her tone. It was normal to them. _Fear_ was normal to them.

Clarisse placed a firm hand of reassurance on her shoulder before she walked out of the room. Annabeth followed suit.

She was forced through five more agonizing days shouldering the burden of her sanity and the problems of the organization. Nico, finally, had been allowed outside of the infirmary, only to perform measly tasks under strict supervision. Jason had regained consciousness soon after Nico had been discharged. Like his older cousin, the most concerning of his injuries had been the bullet hole just below his ribcage, narrowly missing his vitals. Will was more particular with his recovery than even Nico's.

However, it was on that fifth day, a whole twenty-five days since the attack, when Percy's eyes finally cracked open.

It had been three in the morning. Like most nights, she had fallen asleep with her head rested against his mattress, her hand placed above his own. Well, she had counted the short bouts of unconsciousness as the most sleep she would get whilst he was in his coma. Others, Thalia especially, believed that she was killing herself slowly while waiting for her beloved's recovery.

She had grown especially sensitive to slight movements when it came to sleeping by his side. When she felt most optimistic, she swore that his fingers twitched or curled as she held them. Thus, upon feeling the slight shift and lift of his arm, she had been immediately drawn out of her "sleep" with a jolt. Her breathing ceased as she stared incredulously at the miraculous movement of long, slender fingers. His torso shifted also, almost uncomfortably as he avoided his side. His injuries were worst on his chest, thus he prevented any movement that could tear the stitches open.

It took Annabeth longer than she wanted to admit before she had gathered the courage to move her gaze to his face. She was afraid of what she would see there. She was _too_ hopeful. This was the most movement she had gotten from him since she was allowed to see him. She could not stop the tears from tracing her cheeks, a hand involuntarily moving to cover her mouth upon seeing gorgeous sea green eyes staring back at her for the first time in nearly a month.

It felt as if Annabeth had the weight of the world lifted off of her shoulders. She did not care everything was collapsing around them, that everything she had ever known is rubble and debris. She did not care if Evelyn Rose declared war at that moment, if the Rogues had kicked down the double doors of the infirmary. Percy was _alive_ and that made everything okay again.

His lips were dry and he struggled to form words. She had given him a glass of water, shakily guiding the liquid to his parched mouth because he could not find the strength to even lift his hands from his sides. She refused to be broken by the sight of Percy Jackson's weakness. The mere fact that he had fought against death was enough for her to call him the strongest man she will ever know.

"Percy." She had said, her voice dripping with unshed emotion of relief and joy and desperation and many, many others. " _Percy_."

He smiled kindly, though strained, not even attempting to reach out and touch her because he knew it would be but a futile gesture. "Hi." It was a simple greeting. He probably could not handle much more than that. He took a shaky breath, unsuccessfully hiding a wince and wetting his lips. "You're so beautiful." His voice was hoarse. She choked down a sob.

She knew she was as far away from beautiful as she can be at that moment. After merely getting a day's worth of sleep for four consecutive weeks, being unable to digest any more than five spoonfuls per day, and having absolutely no make-up on throughout her journey of self-destruction, Annabeth could hardly be called decent, much less _beautiful_. He was delirious, she swore.

Annabeth leaned over to above his headboard and called Will over using the standard button usually meant for nurses. She wished to be with him longer but depriving him of the treatment he so badly needed was cruel and selfish of her. Upon Will's arrival, she was cast aside to accommodate the doctor's need for space.

She watched from a distance as her beloved was fretted on by the handsome blonde man. Will Solace seemed to be free of all noticeable tension upon knowing that his valued patients will soon leave the infirmary's care. He redressed Percy's wounds, allowing Annabeth to see just how badly the attack had been. A bullet had been what had taken him down and yet the stitched slashes from knives lashed against his broad chest proved that the story went beyond what others perceived.

Despite the stings of pain and tight tugs of his bandages, Percy did not make a sound. She supposed it was his stupid pride that had gotten in the way of expressing his emotions or that she was within eyeshot and he did not wish to worry her further than he already had.

"I need to have you spend two more weeks here for recovery." The doctor tucked his pen inside his coat pocket, eyeing the leader wearily. "I know you won't do it because that's just how you are, but please, for our sake, don't strain yourself."

"You got it, doc." He teased, leaning his head against the headboard as he folded his hands over his stomach.

Percy did not seem to be in the condition to defy Will's orders nor could he gather the energy to reposition himself to lie back down. Annabeth knew, however, that the moment he regains even an ounce of his previous strength, he will insist on returning to his duties as the leader of the Demigods. She wished he would be the slightest bit more selfish.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." Percy mumbled as she was given the chance to approach them once more. His gorgeous green eyes were downcast, a world of pain and sorrow hidden from her.

Annabeth took his hand, her grip on him, on his _life_ , tighter than she intended. He seemed so damaged, so broken, that even she could not return him to how he was. Darkness loomed over the three leaders upon their return from their mission. They had witnessed something that had shattered their resolve.

"I don't care." She insisted, she pressed her lips against his pulse, soothed by the constant throb against her skin. "I wouldn't know what I'd do without you. Everyone thought… they _believed_ that you were going to die. I didn't. I knew you were coming back to me, to your friends." She shook her head, tears flowing down her cheeks and staining the white sheets.

He traced his fingers against her cheekbone, wiping her tears away. His expression was tender and filled with love, "I will never leave you, Annabeth. I'm not letting you face this shitty world alone. No matter what happens, until you don't want me anymore, I will be with you." And Annabeth knew that was true.

"As long as we're together, right?" She said.

"Always," He replied.

She will not ask him what had happened, how they had been so easily overpowered. She will not ask him the extent of his injuries or in how much pain he was in. He did not ask of the Demigods, of their progress in their advancements and their current state of mind. That will come later. At that moment, it was but the two of them. Two people connected by a fate worse than death, their shared brokenness tying them closer together. She relished his presence. After nearly four long weeks of _nothingness,_ she felt alive again.

Yet, they did not speak. Their silence was enough. Percy Jackson was enough.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

As predicted, Percy was restless the moment he learned that he could walk again.

It was amusing on Annabeth's part to see her beloved whining on his hospital bed like a child, wanting to continue on with his duties as the leader yet not being given permission by, not only Will, but also Jason, Nico, and Thalia. While Jason, too, was bedridden, he did not seem to mind the only chance at rest he could get with the lives of less than thirty or so people in his hands.

Annabeth continued on as the temporary head, though she was more grateful to have shared the weight with the real leaders now that they have gained consciousness. While she remained as the physical manifestation of leadership, Percy was more than happy to lend his services, albeit restricted, when she requested. Nevertheless, it was still much too straining on her part as Head Engineer.

Briares was making excellent progress, even more so than they expected, yet not quite as they hoped. It was meant to be finished by the end of the year, prior to its destruction. However, following the incident concerning the Rogues, they were set back to at least a year and a half. Evelyn still hasn't provided them with a refill of inventory, which was problematic. She also had to account for the losses due to the dismantling of other useful machines crafted by the other engineers to gather materials for Briares. Annabeth knew how many of the genius inventions would have been useful against the impending war.

She had also been faced with the challenge regarding the limits of her sanity. There was only so much a woman, such as herself, could take without breaking completely. She thought the cracks in her mind since Percy's attack would be healed now that he was awake, alas, that was not the case. She was well-aware of the lapses in her consciousness, the moments where the vision darkens and she regains sight at a completely different location. Thalia worries but remains silent. Piper was never the silent type.

With her newfound insanity came momentary shifts of her mood, quick changes that gave her and everyone around her whiplash. After snapping at both Clarisse La Rue and Charles Beckendorf during their weekly conference, laughing hysterically at her desperate situation, and crying her eyes out for her losses in the span of an hour, Piper believed that it was about time that Percy was informed, much to Annabeth's displeasure. Her mate had enough to worry about.

"When was the last time you've met with Chiron?" He inquired softly, rubbing his thumb against her knuckles to soothe her.

She allowed herself to relax, though the hardened, displeased, the expression on her face remained. "The last time we've been there." She replied honestly. That must have been two months ago at that point, maybe more. She could not remember.

Percy frowned, stilling his caress for a moment before continuing. "You should have gone by yourself. It would have helped."

"You know that it wouldn't. I was too busy thinking about everything, Percy. I had the Demigods on my hands, and Briares, and… you, near-dead… the last thing I could think of was my own mental health."

He sighed, his worry evident through the cute way he scrunched his eyebrows together as he regarded her. "Please, Annabeth, if you're not going to do it for yourself, do it for me."

She nodded, though both of them knew that she was only conceding to appease him. She would not be meeting with the facility psychologist any time soon, not without him, at least. "When did Will say you can leave?"

He gestured vaguely to himself, careful not to disrupt the tubes connected to his arms. "A week, maybe two. I don't get it. I'm perfectly fine."

He wasn't. Percy had lost his glow since he was hospitalized. His once bronzed skin was pale and he had lost too much weight for Annabeth to be comfortable with. There were dark, heavy bags under his eyes for when he awoke from terrifying nightmares he believed she did not know of. He seemed so weak, so different from the man she had met all those months ago.

No. He was still Percy. He was still full of life and determination. His physical limitations were nothing to him. That is what she wished to believe and what she knows is true. The fire burning in his ocean green eyes was the very same she woke up to every morning and what everyone in their organization was reassured with.

Will approached them just before Annabeth could formulate a response. In the week or so Percy had been awake, Will and Calypso had taken turns redressing his wounds. She refused to remove her gaze from his face as the steady hand of the attending doctor unraveled the blood-stained pieces of cloth that were wrapped around his chest, slowly revealing the extent of his damage. Her gaze drifted downward once and her eyes watered at the sight that awaited her.

There were raw, pink scars marring his skin, stitched cleanly together by an even professional hand. The most violent of his newly-acquired gashes was a long, diagonal, jagged scar tracing from his left collarbone down to just below his ribs. On the center of his abdomen, in-between his lungs, was the bullet wound that had taken him down and nearly killed him. He _would_ have died. Annabeth could not even formulate the thought but she knew that it was a miracle that her beloved was awake at that moment. He had lost so much blood.

Once his wounds were properly dressed, Will excused himself to what was essentially his office. Since the incident, he never strayed from the infirmary. He spent his every waking moment tending to the needs of the injured, losing sleep and soaking his hands in blood without once faltering. He was an amazing man.

Her gaze, once more, settled on her mate staring blankly into space. She had not asked him what he had seen during his mission, what had caused one of the most capable men in their organization to falter and lose against four insane rebels. Annabeth believed that Percy needed time away from what he believes was his failure, away from the trauma of having to even think of taking the life of another. She knew she would have to ask eventually. She knew she would have to _understand_ what had happened.

"I know it hurts you to see me like this, Wise Girl. You don't have to pretend you're okay." He had forced a smile, hiding the obvious pain he was experiencing as he shifted slightly on the mattress. "What are you not telling me?"

She shook her head, erasing the thought from her mind because, at that point in their relationship, Percy could read her as easily as an open book. "It's nothing important." She lied, earning a disappointed look in response. She bit her lip, "I'll tell you once it matters."

Conceding, he nodded and rested his head once more on the headboard. "You're looking better." He noted, sparing her a side-glance as he tightened his grip slightly on her fingers.

Since the beginning of Percy's recovery, Annabeth's motivation to live had returned alongside the urgency of her responsibility. No longer had she skipped her meals and exercise. Her insomnia hasn't been fully cured yet, though she had been getting more hours of sleep despite being alone in her suite. She looked halfway decent and that was the best she could ask for.

"You still look like crap." She laughed weakly, accepting his playful pout as she ran a hand through his limp black hair. He was doing better, though. They both were.

It took Percy a whole week to convince Will to let him out of the suffocating infirmary. Her beloved had admitted that the constant smell of medicine and bleach masking blood was nauseating to him and 'impeded his recovery', as he mentioned. He was, of course, limited to trusting his wheelchair for maneuverability and was forced to return once every day for medication and check-ups but it was a much better option than being treated as an invalid.

The news of his release, of course, spread like wildfire throughout their organization. The corridors were lined with grateful members who greeted him with wide smiles as Annabeth wheeled him out. He responded with equal enthusiasm though even having too many people within close proximity seemed to bother him thus she subtly rushed them through the growing crowd and into the facility's pool.

Percy requested to be placed in the spot with the most sunlight, near the opposite end of the large room. The assaulting scent of chlorine caused her to make a face akin to disgust, earning a laugh from her mate. While Annabeth grew fonder of large bodies of water since the Pairing, that did not mean she will ever get used to the strong smell. Percy, however, basked in it.

"This is the closest I'll ever be to my mom and dad." He said as he stared at the untouched waters. "I've always sought comfort in swimming. Since I'm like this," He gestured vaguely to his wheelchair-ridden self, "Sitting here is good enough."

She placed both of her hands on his shoulders, "Then we'll stay here for as long as you need to." She told him, the sunlight from the large second-story windows warming her skin.

He hummed, closing his eyes and tilting his head towards the light. "Yeah, that would be nice."

They remained in silence for a while. Annabeth took a chair from the nearest table and positioned herself beside her beloved, keeping their hands laced together because, with her faltering mentality and his aching despair, physical contact was comforting to them.

"You'll be going through a few days of physical therapy to regain your strength. Will says that you'll be having sessions with Calypso instead." Annabeth informed him after a while, knowing she wouldn't be able to ignore the crushing weight of reality for too long.

He nodded numbly, "Okay." He fiddled with his bandages, staring off in the distance.

Percy was more prone to uncharacteristic bouts of silence since his awakening, as if his mind was elsewhere and his thoughts were too overwhelming. He had never been the type of person to settle into deep thought. She, at first, believed that it would be his impulsive personality that would be the death of him. However, seeing him in such a state worried her further. He used to tell her everything in his head. Why was he so quiet?

"Penny for your thoughts?" She chimed, earning his attention.

He smiled sadly, "Sorry. I was doing it again, wasn't I?" She nodded but said nothing else, expecting him to continue. Percy sighed. "That night, when Nico, Jason, and I went on the mission. I've been thinking about what would've happened if… if everything went wrong, if Jason and I weren't as lucky as we were."

Annabeth's eyes widened. Her curious, broken mind had been gnawing at her to discover the truth behind Percy's attack for such a long time now that she felt taken aback when he mentioned it. A part of her wanted to prompt him, to have him reveal the cause of his nightmares. The larger, saner part of her suggested otherwise. Percy would not want to relive his trauma, not so early into his recovery. She wanted to know, yes, but not at the expense of hurting the man she loved.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Perce." She interrupted before he said anything more. It had taken her a while before she had fully spoken to him about her near-rape and he had been so gracious as to accept her completely despite what she was hiding. It was only right for her to do the same.

He shook his head, insistent. "For the sake of the Demigods, it's only best for the Lead Strategist to know what the rogues have been up to." He paused, averting his gaze. "And you deserve to know what happened to me, Annabeth. You've suffered far more than I have and I want you to know why."

She placed a kiss on his knuckles, unsure how to react. Is this truly for the best? Was he forced to reveal such a dark part of his past? She fought the conflict arising in her mind and settled on a response, "If you're sure. I don't want you to think that you're doing this because you owe me something."

"I'm not." He replied, closing his eyes. He took a breath and spoke, "When we were ambushed in the storeroom, the rogues who attacked us were… they were _insane_ Annabeth. There was no talking to them. They were too far gone. Ethan… he was there. He took down Nico before we could even think about what was happening."

His hands were shaking as he looked at them. "They… they think I was the reason why their leader was gone. I didn't know what they were talking about. Jason and I fought them and we were doing really well until Ethan pulled out his gun. We told Nico to run while he could, to warn the others. Ethan grazed him while he was running but there was no stopping Nico. I was glad that he wasn't there to see us after.'

Percy's eyes were burning with hatred when she met his gaze. "They didn't even give us a chance. Ethan reloaded. One of his cronies lunged at us. We fought back but they were ruthless and unforgiving and out for blood. Jason was cornered. I tried to save him. Ethan shot at me but the bullet missed. It was obvious they didn't know how to use the gun." There was bitterness in Percy's tone as he spat out the traitor's name. "His third bullet hit home. Jason. I flew at him but he shot me too." He paused, "The next thing I knew, I was in the infirmary."

The way he regaled the incident was much too straightforward, as if he did not wish to dwell on the details any more than he should have. There was an unknown emotion in the depths of his ocean green irises, a fear that she could not quite place. She opened her mouth to speak, to assure him, but found no words. What can she say to this man that will help him? She felt just as lost as he did.

He broke the uncomfortable silence, his brave face melting and morphing. "I've never seen… I never thought that I would see people, meet people, like that. I've never been so terrified of a human, a living breathing _person_. Ethan… those Rogues, they're not human anymore, Annabeth. They're like those damn monsters outside the vault door, feeding off of the despair of the survivors. I'm not even sure if I'm still completely here."

Annabeth choked down a sob and pressed her forehead lightly against his, allowing her thumbs to gently brush away the tears he did not know he had shed. She knew that there was no coming back from this state. The fear and paranoia and trauma that was instilled in Percy Jackson from his encounter will remain with him despite how many sessions of therapy he has with Dr. Brunner. His wounds may heal but his mind never will, not completely.

She steadied his shaking shoulders, examining the faint white scars on his bicep overlapped by rawer, fresher marks. Her touch was gentle, coaxing him out of the dark pit he had dug for himself. This seemed familiar, the gesture, the soft words she spoke. She realized it was exactly what Thalia and Piper had been doing for her. She had never been more grateful for friends as innately _good_ as them.

For a moment, Annabeth fought against a persuasive voice in the back of her head, a voice that only grew louder the longer she stayed inside the facility. The chlorine didn't bother her anymore, she realized. She welcomed anything that could pull her out of her thoughts long enough to help Percy as best as she could. Were they too far gone also? She did not think so, or so she hoped.

"What would have happened, if I had not survived?"

Annabeth bit her lip, not at all prepared to have such a heavy question thrown at her. "You did survive, Percy."

He shook his head viciously, "Annabeth, you know better than anyone how slim my chances were. I fought to stay alive but what if that wasn't enough?"

"I would have died with you." She stated simply, as best as she could while fighting the gnawing fear gripping at her throat. She had only been with him for so long and she could not imagine a life, or whatever pathetic excuse of life was left in the world, without him.

He gripped her hand steadily, "I will do whatever it takes to make sure _you_ get out of this alive. You're going to rebuild the world, Annabeth. Make your monument that will last thousands of years."

"That means nothing without you." She croaked desperately, slashing away at the possibility of losing him. She could see it. She could see him sacrificing himself to save her. The future of the world, he believed, was on her hands. She denied it.

 _He_ is the hope of humanity and she will never believe otherwise.

It did not take long before he realized that there was no convincing her. Instead, he held her hands gently, allowing his gaze to travel to every corner of the room. He was reestablishing his senses, she realized. Soon, he will be able to stand on his own two feet without any guidance from her. Then, he will be able to train again, to perform all of his duties as Leader. Until then, she allowed him to anchor himself to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Walking by himself was a feat Percy was able to achieve another month after his release from the infirmary. The process had been slow and, at times, it seemed that progress would not be made. Calypso persevered in guiding him, rehabilitating his muscles to regain even a fraction of the strength he once had. It had worked, but it took time.

That was fine. Time was all they had left and all they will have for as long as they remained in their prison. In between accompanying her mate in his return trips to the infirmary, managing the Engineering faction, and performing as acting head of the Demigods, even time seemed like a scarce commodity to her. She would crumble soon, she could feel it, but she persevered.

Annabeth released a sigh of relief after Percy had finished yet another session with Calypso in their makeshift physical therapy room. While it seemed that he had returned to his old self, bouts of weakness still returned unexpectedly and she had to watch him carefully lest he falters and falls. Nevertheless, his crutches had done its job to take him to the suite.

She worries that he was pushing himself much harder than he usually does in recovering. It seemed that Perseus Jackson held a dangerous sense of responsibility for all under his governance and being out of commission for as long as he had been forced him to perform the impossible. She could not blame him for such a notion. She had been in the same position before.

Now that he became more mobile, he insisted that he accompany her to more frequent therapy sessions with Dr. Brunner. It had only been when he was walking alongside her to the familiar, quaint corner of the facility when her mental instability finally settled on her. She conceded to his persuasive urging and dedicated yet another hour of the time she cannot give to herself.

Of course, the psychiatrist had maintained an air of professionalism despite the terrible things Annabeth had told him. It seemed that Chiron had enough experience with living nightmares that it did not seem to bother him anymore. Their world was a hellish landscape of death and war and ghoulish beings and even night terrors could not compare. It was saddening to see young adults with bright and inspiring futures feeling nothing but resentful and nostalgic.

When the long sessions finished, she would return to her endless cycle of exhaustion and insanity, never heeding Dr. Brunner's advice of resting or doing something she enjoyed for once. Since the incident with the Rogues, she needed to fill the shoes of three highly capable individuals and her own. Was it a good thing that she was beginning to get used to insomnia? To snapping at her friends and hearing voices in her head?

Percy knew this, of course. He was observant of her behavior now that he could watch her. He worried for her unnecessarily and, maybe, his insistence on a quicker recovery was more for her sake than anyone else's. He was especially concerned for an unhealthy obsession she had developed.

In the few months that have passed since the destruction of the first Briares, her most prized creation, she had kept an arm for herself to keep in the suite as a reminder of what was. The pieces weren't salvageable and the arm in itself was rusted and deformed but she kept it and she treasured it. It sat on a makeshift pedestal of scrap wood on top of a shelf they had no use for, not that far from the lit candle of their deceased families.

On rare occasions wherein she had nothing to do or could afford to distance herself from her responsibilities, she would take the arm from the pedestal and tinker with its design obsessively, or that was what Thalia had told her but a week ago.

"You talk to yourself when you're fixing it," Percy said one morning, his gaze at the ceiling. While the dark circles under his eyes only continued to deepen, he seemed much healthier than he had been while he was in his coma.

She had nearly forgotten that he had said something. "What do you mean?" She replied, rolling over to meet his eyes. He glanced at her briefly before fixing his eyes on the white plaster again.

"The arm, when you're sketching or making adjustments, you talk to yourself." He clarified with ease. His hands found hers and squeezed, "If you need someone to talk to, Annabeth, I'm here." She hadn't even realized that she had this habit, to begin with. Was her mind so deprived and so broken that she found entertainment in such a menial task? When will she learn to accept that the first Briares was destroyed… that she could start over?

Annabeth frowned, "Yeah, I know." Her reply was dismissive, indicating that she did not wish to speak of it any longer. That seemed to upset him.

"You've been really quiet since I came back." There was more force behind his words now, not quite accusing her but close. "You used to tell me everything, now I'm finding out through other people that you've been having problems."

That had stung but she refused to acknowledge it. She sat up and moved away from him, wishing to be alone once more. A part of her wished to crawl back into his warm arms and cry. The larger, more logical yet insane part kept her in her place. Percy had so nearly died once. She needed to prepare herself in case the tragic situation of his permanent death was to occur. She could not keep relying on another during the apocalypse.

She was surprised to feel his large, calloused palm against her cheek and his free hand pulling her to his lap. She did not resist the movement, welcoming his warmth openly despite the rapid beating of her heart and the guilt that welled in her stomach. "I can see how you look at me, 'Beth." He muttered into her hair, both arms around her back until her head was against his chest. "I know that you're only trying to protect yourself. I know how difficult it was for you when I… when you thought I wouldn't wake up. We're here, we're alive and we're together. You don't have to do everything on your own."

"I haven't realized just how much I've been relying on you until you were attacked." Her voice was soft and rough, "Suddenly, our situation just got very real very quickly, that there was a chance you weren't coming back and I wouldn't be able to recover from it. I love you, Percy, and I don't want to think about losing you but I almost did and I don't want to feel so… broken anymore."

He nodded his understanding, smoothing down her wild blonde curls in a soothing, repetitive motion. "I can't take it out on you to feel this way." His voice was soft and etched with grief, "When Luke got to you, I couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if I didn't reach you in time. Those three days were the worst I've ever gone through and you had to experience it eight times over."

"That doesn't matter anymore. What matters is you're here now and the Rogues have hell to pay for what they've done." His laugh echoed throughout their suite, warm and real and so very charming. She couldn't help but laugh along with him, her tears spilling over and making her vision blurry.

It had surprised her how easily she had glossed over the incident involving Luke Castellan, how her mind had not replayed her trauma like it had done so many times before. She was far from forgetting what had happened but the fear that was associated with the memory was nothing compared to those twenty-five days of hell she was forced to endure.

He met her eyes and smiled kindly, placing a kiss on her lips as both reassurance and comfort. She could not remember the last time they had kissed like this; it must have been months at that point. His hands insistently wandered over her skin, nearly in desperation. It seemed that something had sparked between them, a need that longed to be fulfilled since the attack. He did not hold her with the strength that he used to but she could still feel raw muscle and inhuman power behind gentle caresses and soft whispers of love and adoration.

His bare chest was marred with scars and healing flesh when she finally gathered the strength to discard his shirt. His eyes were dark with lust and something else, something good and pure in a world built to torment them. Their lips broke apart long enough for them to catch their breaths. Her fingers gently traced the remnants of his unbandaged injuries, still raw and new but closing. He was still careful, however, as he placed her gently on her back and hovered over her, terrified to agitated the wounds lest he bleeds again.

It was at this point in their endeavors wherein she would stop further development, yet he found no resistance as his hands tugged at the hem of her nightgown. A part of her still believed that his awakening had been but a cruel dream her broken mind created to cope with her loss, that his return was a figment of her overactive imagination. She wanted to be reassured that he was real, that he existed. He was the only face she saw now as he undressed her, slowly as to not incite unwanted memories. His mouth moved to her neck, marking her as his as if their small world did not know that already.

She was transfixed by him when he finally presented himself bare before her. He was a beautiful man, a fact that did not change despite the injuries he sustained. What had nearly been the cause of his death accentuated his strength, his resolve to face the world and who had wronged him and those he loved.

He kissed her once more, "My beautiful Annabeth." His words sent shivers down her spine. "Are you sure?"

Still quite the gentleman. "I would stop you if I'm not." She smiled gently and caressed his face, thankful that the scar on his cheekbone was shallow. He was so very handsome. "I love you, Seaweed Brain. I want this." He nodded and released a shaky breath, meeting her lips once more.

The bliss that had followed was difficult even for someone as eloquent as her to explain. This was real. He was real. His touch, his warmth, his voice. Percy Jackson was here and alive and not merely a concoction created by her sick mind. She loved him so fiercely that it terrified and exhilarated her. She had so nearly forgotten of their hell, of the monsters lurking around them, of the thick scent of death and fear that shrouded them. In that bubble, she was safe. They were happy. Nothing will come and hurt them for as long as they stayed together.

They would have gone for hours had it not been for the sudden bouts of weakness Percy still experiences from his injuries. After their second bout of lovemaking, he had smiled apologetically and gestured to his wounds, disappointed and frustrated by his physical limitations, limitations that would not have been a problem just a few months ago when he was at the peak of his performance. Alas, fate had planned it differently.

She smiled at him gently in reassurance, smoothing the lines on his forehead with her thumb. She did not say anything. The silence that weighed on them was sacred and beautiful, the aftermath of their intimacy that should not be disrupted. For the first time, his expression was solemn, satisfied… happy. Her own cheeks ached from smiling too much, an overwhelming feeling of relief settling over her as a thought crossed her mind.

She had recovered. She had moved past her fear and made love to the man who loved her. Not once did the white hallway and cold blue eyes flash in the forefronts of her mind as Percy touched her because her body had finally learned the difference between the two men. Here was a man who will die to protect her, broken and beaten into submission by their circumstances yet fighting with every ounce of strength he held. Percy will never hurt her. She does not fear him. That revelation had lightened a load in her chest that she did not know existed.

It took another while before she opted to speak to him. His eyes were half-closed and struggling to stay open, a small yawn leaving his mouth as he adjusted the covers over their still-naked flesh. She snuggled closer to him, careful not to agitate any of his wounds accidentally.

"I think the best thing to do now is to escape." She said, her voice still hoarse and heart thumping out of her chest. She had missed the novelty of his expression as her eyes were fixated on the ceiling.

He hummed, "I wish it were that easy," was his reply, finally closing his eyes completely.

It wasn't that easy, of course. They couldn't be expected to carry a large group of thirty through the post-apocalyptic wasteland, no matter how ready they are to defend themselves against the ghouls. The atmosphere was still irradiated and will be for quite some time. The streets still littered with corpses and soldiers, savages and victims. This was the safest they could be, in their prison.

She had fallen asleep not long after.

The birth of Silena and Charles' baby occurred roughly a year into their imprisonment.

At that point, even someone as meticulous and as organized as Annabeth Chase had lost track of the days. The mornings blurred together with the nights, the hours sometimes felt like days and the days like seconds. Briares 2.0 was getting along nicely, despite making only half of their original progress.

Percy had finally been allowed to perform his responsibilities to his full capability. His recovery had been exceptional since he was permitted by Will Solace to swim once more. For a moment, Annabeth truly believed that it was the water that gave him life. It had revitalized him, made his skin glow and his strength to return. He had never looked better than after he had exposed himself to the water. Her Percy was back and she had never felt more relieved.

Silena had gone into labor on the afternoon of a training day. They were on their lunch break, thus all the demigods were gathered in the atrium, slowly getting more and more run down as the days passed. Annabeth was seated beside the pregnant woman, as she and Percy were deep in conversation with Charles Beckendorf over Briares 2.0.

The beautiful brunette had excused herself to go to the bathroom and was in the process of standing up, with difficulty now that a large globe was attached to her abdomen when clear liquid gushed to the floor. For a moment, Annabeth thought that Silena had lost control of her bladder and had somehow peed herself. A quick look at her expression proved otherwise.

"My water broke." Her voice was barely above a whisper, downright terrified.

It took a few moments for the statement to sink in. All eyes were on them. A breath, two. "What?" Charles' incredulous voice called in a panic. Percy was immediately on his feet, assisting Silena on a bench as they waited for Clarisse La Rue to retrieve the wheelchair.

Silena Beauregard's face contorted with discomfort as she placed a hand against the side of her stomach, taking deep breaths as her contractions became stronger. Beckendorf held her hand and whispered words of encouragement to her ear, refusing to let go despite Silena's inhumanly painful grip. At the arrival of the wheelchair, her mate had transferred her to the device and wheeled her to the infirmary.

She was in labor for six hours. Their small group of leaders waited outside of the clinic, hearing Silena's pained screams and Will's encouragements of 'Push. Very good, Silena. Just a little more." and "You can do it, Lena." Listening was an ordeal on her part. She could not even fathom how actually performing the grueling task of giving birth was on the mother. Thus, when all of them heard the high-pitched screech of an infant, relief and warmth flooded their systems.

Annabeth met Percy's eyes, hers brimming with tears at the sound of new life flooding the stark white hallways and piercing through the wall of fear and desperation they had built around them. This child, and all those who come after him, will be their hope. "We will protect him with our lives," Percy vowed, leaning his head against the wall.

When they were finally allowed to meet him – well, her, the newborn was a girl – Silena had to ask Annabeth three times before she was convinced to hold the baby. She must have tired herself out from all that wailing for her to have fallen asleep so peacefully. Despite what she had just gone through, Silena Beauregard was still absolutely beautiful.

Outside, Percy and Charles were speaking of the new living arrangements that will best fit the child's needs. Now that they were protecting a helpless human being, they must be moved to a room that was more secure than what they previously had. Clarisse was more than a sufficient bodyguard, yes, but Clarisse cannot be present to watch over them at all times. Thus, she and her mate had decided to use one of the spare suites on their end of the hall for the new Beckendorf home. There, the family could be under the watchful eye of all three leaders of the Organization and Clarisse La Rue.

"She looks just like you." Annabeth commented, smiling brightly at the exhausted Silena. The new mother returned the gesture, "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yeah. Charlie and I have been talking about it for a while." Annabeth handed her the baby back and she handled her child with the ease and instinct she suddenly developed. "We decided to name her Pandora. She is the keeper of our hope, of mankind's hope, the first step to a new future."

Pandora. As Annabeth looked into the blissful, sleeping face of the newborn, a newfound determination ignited inside of her. There was no way she will allow Pandora to grow up in a devastated world or a prison of a home. She will do all that it takes to ensure that the future generation will not be left traversing through a wasteland. They will build a future their children will look forward to. That, she swore with her life.


End file.
